Solange Träume leben
by Fellfie
Summary: Goku und Vegeta sind ein Paar, aber Goku betrügt Vegeta... was nun? Kann der stolze Prinz ihm verzeihen? Beendet
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Solange Träume leben Autor: Fellfie Pairing: 'Geta-chan x Möhrchen Warning: Yaoi (was sonst?!), Lemon, depri ('n bisschen vielleicht- ist Ansichtssache) Disclaimer: Würdet ihr uns glauben, wenn wir sagen, alle Charaktere gehören uns? Na also! Nicht einer ist unser *schnief* ( Ob wir Toriyama-san überreden könnten, uns den einen oder anderen zu schenken?) Widmung: für alle Yaoi-Fans und für Frieza's Girl, weil sie so tolle Freezer-Storys schreibt. Anmerkung zur Fic: Diese Fic ist größtenteils aus Gokus und Vegetas Perspektive geschrieben, aber an einer Stelle auch aus Bulmas Sicht. Ihr Teil ist durch //...// abgegrenzt. Kommentar: Ach so... habe ich schon erwähnt DASS DIE IDEE NICHT VON MIR SONDERN VON FEDERVIEH IST?! Nein? Na, dann habe ich das hiermit getan. Noch einmal ganz, ganz herzlichen Dank für die tolle Idee, Federvieh! *dichdurchknuddel*  
  
Okay, falls noch jemand übrig sein sollte- viel Spaß!  
  
Meine innere Uhr weckte mich pünktlich um vier Uhr morgens. Ich streckte mich ausgiebig und gähnte herzhaft, bevor ich die Augen öffnete. Wie immer fiel mein Blick als erstes auf ihn. Er lag neben mir im Bett, auf den Bauch gedreht, die Arme um sein Kopfkissen geschlungen, die Haare total zerzaust und ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinem friedvollen Gesicht. Ich ertappte mich dabei, ebenfalls zu lächeln und 'kawaii' zu denken. Irgendwann in der Nacht war er näher zu mir herangerutscht und mir jetzt so nahe, dass ich seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren konnte. Es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen, mich einfach in Kakarotts Arme zu kuscheln und weiterzuschlafen, aber ich entschied mich dagegen. Diese Zeiten waren vorbei! Statt dessen stand ich auf, duschte und zog mich an. In der Küche nahm ich eine Kleinigkeit zu mir, obwohl ich nicht besonders viel Appetit hatte und verzog mich dann in den Gravitationsraum. Ich stellte die Schwerkraft auf 400G ein und begann ein paar leichte Aufwärm- und Dehnübungen zu machen. Ich fühlte mich wieder einmal miserabel, aber das war ja seit einem halben Jahr nichts Neues mehr. Ich konnte damit nicht einmal zum Arzt gehen, weil ich genau wusste, dass es keine körperliche Krankheit war. Ich begann mit meinem Kampf gegen meinen unsichtbaren Gegner, doch je länger er dauerte, desto deutlicher nahm die leere Luft vor meinen Fäusten Gestalt an: Schwarze, glänzend Haare, kalte, eisblaue Augen und ein spöttisches Lächeln auf den Lippen. C17. Ich knurrte das imaginäre Bild hasserfüllt an und meine Schläge und Tritte wurden immer wütender. Verdammter Bastard! Ich versuchte mir vorzustellen, dass jeder einzelne Schlag sein Ziel fand, stellte mir den Widerstand vor, den seine Haut meiner Faust bieten würde, wie sie aufriss, den Blick auf sein künstliches Innenleben freigab, das nun das Ziel meiner Attacken war. Die Vorstellung ließ eine Kampflust in mir aufwallen, wie ich sie selten zuvor gespürte hatte. Schon bald lief mir der Schweiß von der Stirn, aber ich setzte mein Duell mit diesem gottverdammten Cyborg fort. Ich würde ihn bestrafen. Für alles, was er mir angetan hatte! Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verging, bis ich aufeinmal Kakarotts Aura hinter mir spürte. Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, weil seine Präsenz so plötzlich in meinen Geist drang, widerstand aber der Versuchung mich zur Tür umzudrehen. Wie lange stand er wohl schon dort? Seine Anwesenheit war schon so selbstverständlich für mich, dass ich seine Aura oft schon gar nicht mehr bewusst wahrnahm. Er gehörte eben einfach zu meiner Umgebung. Und früher hatte mich das beruhigt. Heute... heute wusste ich nicht mehr, was ich davon halten sollte... was ich von IHM halten sollte. Ich fühlte seine Blicke in meinem Rücken. Früher hätte ich ihm ein große Show geboten, um ihn ein wenig zu provozieren, aber jetzt wünschte ich mir nur, dass er wegging... mich alleine ließ. Alleine... hn... ich war so lange alleine gewesen und dann trat Kakarott plötzlich in mein Leben, füllte nach und nach die Lücke in meinem Herzen aus, die der Tod meines Vaters und meines Volkes hinterlassen hatte. Auch wenn ich immer vorgab, ihn zu hassen, wusste ich, er war mein Freund, nicht mein Feind. Ich hatte in meinem Leben nur sehr wenige Freunde... 'Wie lange will der Baka da eigentlich noch stehen?' Es vergingen bestimmt zehn Minuten und er bewegte sich immer noch nicht vom Fleck- und allmählich war ich wirklich sauer auf ihn. 'Jetzt recht es aber!!!' Ruckartig drehte ich mich zu ihm um und funkelte ihn zornig an.  
  
Ich wachte auf und sah, dass die andere Seite des Bettes leer war. Was habe ich auch erwartet? Aufseufzend drehte ich mich auf den Rücken und dachte an die Zeiten zurück, in denen er sich jede Nacht so gegen vier an mich gekuschelt und dann weitergeschlafen hatte... und ich am Morgen aufgewacht war und seinen warmen Körper an mich geschmiegt fand, sein Atem streichelte über meine Haut und manchmal schnurrte mein Prinz leise. Aber das war schon lange her. Ich stand auf, schlurfte ins Bad, um mich zu duschen und seufzte tief als das warme Wasser über meine Haut rieselte. Vor ungefähr einem halben Jahr hatte Vegeta begonnen, sich immer mehr von mir zurückzuziehen. Er wollte aufeinmal viel lieber alleine sein und gab mir das Gefühl, fehl am Platze zu sein. Ich dachte anfangs, es wäre nur eine Phase und würde nach ein paar Tagen vorbeigehen, aber ich irrte mich. Es ging nicht vorbei. Und zu allem Überfluss hatte ich die Situation nur noch verschlimmert, indem ich etwas sehr Dummes getan habe. Ich bin solch ein Esel! Ich seufzte erneut und drehte das Wasser wieder zu. Duschen ohne Vegeta machte definitiv keinen Spaß! Ich trocknete mich ab und schlüpfte in meine Kleider. Dann ging ich zur Küche und plünderte den Kühlschrank der Capsule Corp. Ich stellte fest, dass acht Brötchen fehlten. Aha, Vegeta hatte also schon gefrühstückt. Ich wohnte hier seit ich mit Vegeta vor drei Jahren zusammengekommen war. Als ich Chichi die Wahrheit sagte und sie mich an die frische Luft setzte, gewährte mir Bulma Zuflucht. Ihre Beziehung zu Vegeta ging schon lange über Liebe hinaus. Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand- mich eingeschlossen- je begreifen wird, WIE tief ihre Beziehung zueinander geht, aber es war definitiv etwas anderes als Liebe. Als sie von mir und Vegeta erfuhr, lächelte sie nur und meinte: "Na endlich!" Ja, Bulma ist wirklich die beste Freundin, die ich je hatte. Während ich mir die letzten Happen in den Mund schob, fragte ich mich, wo Vegeta wohl war. Vermutlich trainierte er wieder . Er tat ja seit sechs Monaten kaum etwas anderes! Ich merkte, wie ich schon wieder ärgerlich darüber wurde, obwohl ich nach dem, was ich getan habe, nun wirklich kein Recht darauf hatte. Das Training war eine Möglichkeit für Vegeta, Frust und Ärger abzubauen- die Alternative dazu, die Bevölkerung dieses Planeten zu dezimieren. Ich suchte schnell nach seiner Aura und fand sie im Gravitationsraum. Aber sein Energielevel überraschte mich. Es war verdammt hoch, er musste SuperSaiyajin Level 4 sein. Das war etwas, das mich, gelinde gesagt, verblüffte. Er ging innerhalb des Training nur sehr selten auf dieses Level, es sei denn er war rasend vor Wut. Ich schob den Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Verwundert machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Trainingsraum und stellte fest, dass mich meine Sinne nicht betrogen hatten- er WAR SuperSaiyajin Level 4. Fasziniert beobachtete ich die geschmeidigen Bewegungen seines gestählten Körpers, die Arbeit der Muskeln unter seinem hautengen, blauen Trainingsanzug (aus der Buu-Saga ^ . ^ ), studierte die Feinheiten seines perfekten Körpers, als würde ich ihn zum ersten Mal sehen. Vegeta war jemand, an dem man sich einfach nicht satt sehen konnte. Auf seiner Stirn lag ein dünner Schweißfilm und wenn er für wenige Sekundenbruchteile den Kopf etwas in meine Richtung wandte, konnte ich in seinen wunderschönen blauen Augen Hass lodern sehen. Hass auf wen? Auf mich? Wahrscheinlich. Anscheinend bemerkte er mich nicht- und dabei gab ich mir nicht einmal Mühe mein Ki zu verstecken. Wäre sowieso sinnlos gewesen. Vegeta konnte meine Aura über tausende Meilen spüren, selbst wenn ich sie gelöscht hatte. Es war eine kleine Ewigkeit, in der ich einfach nur dastand und seinen Kampf gegen seinen unsichtbaren Gegner beobachtete. Sein hin- und herpeitschender Schwanz verriet seinen Zorn. Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen, als ob ihn irgendetwas erschreckt hätte und seine fließenden Bewegungen gerieten für einen Sekundenbruchteil ins Stocken. Sein Kopf drehte sich eine Winzigkeit in meine Richtung. Aha- er hatte mich letztendlich also doch bemerkt. Unbewusst spannte ich mich, wappnete mich für seine Reaktion. Würde er mich wie sonst davonjagen? Nein. Er tat etwas, das mich noch mehr verletzte: Er ignorierte mich. Vegeta machte einfach mit seinem Training weiter. Was hatte ich auch erwartet? Seit ich ihm vor zwei Monaten gestand, dass ich mit C17 geschlafen hatte, beachtete er mich kaum noch; höchstens um mich anzuschreien: "Kakarott, geh aus dem Weg!" oder "Hau ab, Kakarott!" oder "Du störst, merkst du das nicht Kakarott?". Ich bin mir meiner Schuld in dieser Sache sehr wohl bewusst und würde alles dafür geben, es ungeschehen zu machen. Ich habe seine Strafe durchaus verdient. Am Morgen vor meinem Seitensprung hatten wir einen heftigen Streit und er sagte mir, er will mich nicht mehr sehen. Ich wusste- oder hoffte vielmehr- , er würde sich wieder beruhigen, verließ aber trotzdem frustriert das Haus. In der Stadt traf ich C17. Wir verbrachten einen netten Tag miteinander. Am Abend ging ich dann wieder heim. Es war bereits dunkel, als ich klingelte. Ich wartete einen Minute, zwei, drei... dann klingelte ich noch einmal, aber Vegeta machte einfach nicht auf. Er war der Einzige, der mir hätte öffnen können, denn die anderen waren zu einem Meeting oder so etwas in der Art gefahren und ich hatte keinen Schlüssel dabei. Nach dem ich noch fünfmal geklingelt hatte, hatte ich die Schnauze voll. Wenn er mir nicht öffnen wollte, würde ich einen anderen Weg hinein finden! Doch als ich das Gebäude umrundete, stellte ich fest, dass alle Fenster fest verschlossen und dunkel waren. Ich ging zu dem Anbau, der unseren Gravitationsraum darstellte, aber auch dort brannte kein Licht. War Vegeta etwa nicht zu Hause? Etwas verwirrt kratzte ich mich am Kopf. Da bot mir C17 an, dass ich bei ihm übernachten könnte und ich nahm an, weil ich keine Lust hatte hier die ganze Nacht rumzustehen. Plötzlich fiel mir das kleine unscheinbare Gerät an seinem Gürtel auf. "Was ist das?", wollte ich wissen. "Das?" Er tätschelte das schwarze Plastikgehäuse. "Das ist etwas, das ich selbst entwickelt habe. Es schützt mich davor, in den falschen Momenten von 'Freunden' belästigt zu werden. Es löscht jede Aura im Umkreis von sechs Metern komplett." "Seit wann hast du eine Aura?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. War eines Tages eben einfach da. Piccolo hat übrigens auch so ein Ding." Jetzt wurde mir einiges klar. Son Gohan war vor ungefähr acht Monaten spurlos verschwunden. Wir konnten ihn nicht finden, nicht einmal seine Aura spüren. Piccolo war auch nirgendwo zu entdecken. Vor einem halben Jahr war mein Sohn dann plötzlich wieder da und erklärte uns, dass er bei Piccolo gewesen war. Seitdem wussten wir, dass er und der Namekianer ein Paar waren. Wenn Piccolo so ein Aura-Lösch-Dingsda hatte, war es ja kein Wunder, dass wir ihn und Son Gohan nicht finden konnten! Wir übernachteten in seiner kleinen Hütte im Wald. Bevor wir zu Bett gingen tranken wir noch gemeinsam einen Orangensaft. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei, mir mit ihm ein Bett zu teilen- es war ja schließlich groß genug-, aber plötzlich begann er mich zu streicheln. Eigentlich wollte ich das nicht, aber ich war unfähig mich zu wehren, war willenlos, fast ferngesteuert und aufeinmal fand ich mich in ihm wieder. Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, hatte ich die stärksten Kopfschmerzen meines Lebens und empfand nur noch Ekel vor mir selbst. Ich konnte mir nicht einmal einreden, dass er mich vergewaltigt hatte, weil ICH der Dominantere gewesen war. Das schlechte Gewissen überwältigte mich sofort. Was hatte ich getan??? Ich stand auf und verließ C17 ohne ihn zu wecken und mich zu verabschieden. Zu Hause stellte ich fest, dass das Schlafzimmerfenster offen stand. Ich flog hinein und fand Vegeta schlafend. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir, dass es bereits acht war. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass er um diese Zeit noch nicht wach war. Meine Augen wanderten zurück zu der schlafenden Gestalt und mein schlechtes Gewissen zwang mich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in die Knie. Mein Prinz hatte sich zu einem kleinen Ball zusammengerollt und sein Gesicht in mein Kopfkissen vergraben. Er wirkte so unglaublich verletzlich und unschuldig. Wie hatte ich ihn nur betrügen können??? Plötzlich bewegte er sich, schnüffelte und ich konnte spüren, wie er nach meiner Aura tastete, um sie zu identifizieren. Dann setzte er sich ruckartig auf. "Kakarott!" Seine nachtschwarzen Augen leuchteten und ich dachte nur: 'Wenn du wüsstest, was ich getan habe, würdest du dich nicht so sehr freuen.' Vegeta runzelte die Stirn. "Was machst du da auf dem Boden? Komm gefälligst ins Bett!" Wieso sollte ich mich einem Befehl meines Prinzen widersetzen? Ich zog mich also wieder aus, krabbelte zu ihm ins Bett und er drückte sich leise schnurrend an mich. Die Phase, in der er nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollte, schien vorbei zu sein... ausgerechnet jetzt! Ich hätte heulen können. Ich war so ein Idiot! "Du... du riechst nach C17", sagte Vegeta plötzlich stockend und sah mich an. Er versuchte sein Misstrauen und seine Eifersucht zu verbergen, aber ganz gelang es ihm nicht. "Ja... ähm... ich habe bei ihm übernachtet." Es war nicht gelogen, aber definitiv nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Bei weitem nicht. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich vor Vegeta etwas verbarg. Er sah mich lange an und ich konnte spüren, wie er sich zwang, mir zu vertrauen... Dabei habe ich sein Vertrauen gar nicht verdient. Weder sein Vertrauen noch seine Liebe. Aufeinmal fühlte ich, wie er begann mich zu streicheln und zog scharf die Luft ein. Wir kuschelten eine Weile miteinander und standen dann auf, um zu frühstücken. Zwei Tage hielt ich das Theaterspiel durch, dann konnte ich nicht mehr. Vegeta war die ganze Zeit so lieb zu mir- ich wusste, das war seine Art sich zu entschuldigen; wofür auch immer in diesem Fall, denn eigentlich hatte ER gar nichts falsch gemacht- und ich fand er hatte ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, dass ich ihm fremdgegangen war und dann die entsprechenden Konsequenzen daraus zu ziehen. Ich fühlte mich miserabel und redete lange um den heißen Brei herum, bevor ich zur Sache kam, erzählte ihm, dass ich einen netten Tag mit C17 verbracht hatte, dann mit zu ihm gegangen war, weil ich hier niemanden angetroffen habe, und dass ich mit ihm geschlafen habe. Ich wappnete mich für seine Reaktion, aber nichts geschah. Er sagte nicht ein Wort, bekam auch keinen Wutanfall, er starrte mich einfach nur mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. Endlose Minuten vergingen und es war so still, dass es sich wie eine Explosion angehört hätte, hätte man ein Stecknadel fallen lassen. Dann veränderte sich der Ausdruck in seinem Augen und ich sah Schmerz in ihnen... soviel Schmerz. Er sah mich noch einem Moment tief verletzt an, bevor er sich abwandte und das Haus verließ. Mein Gott, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, dass mein Geständnis ihn SO SEHR verletzen würde. Ich hatte ihm nicht weh tun wollen. Mir war schon wieder zum Heulen zu Mute und diesmal tat ich es auch. Geschlagene zwei Tage bekam ich Vegeta nicht zu Gesicht- ich machte mir langsam ernsthafte Sorgen- und als er dann endlich wieder auftaucht, ignorierte er mich total. Aber er duldete mich noch in diesem Haus, sogar in unserem Bett- wenn ich entsprechenden Abstand hielt, hieß das- und er beendete unsere Beziehung nicht. Das war schon mehr, als ich zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Plötzlich schreckte ich aus meinen trüben Gedanken hoch, als Vegeta zu mir herum wirbelte und mich aus zornig blitzenden Augen ansah: "Was glotzt du so blöde? Komm her und trainiere mit mir oder hau ab!" Ich wunderte mich ein bisschen über seinen aggressiven Ton, aber er hatte mit ein Angebot unterbreitet, das er schon lange nicht mehr gemacht hatte: ein gemeinsames Training. Wer war ich, dass ich es ablehne?!  
  
Ich sah, wie sich auf meine Worte hin, ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitet. Was hatte ich getan, um ihn glücklich zu machen? Ich hatte ihn angeschnauzt, hatte versucht so aggressiv und abweisend wie möglich zu klingen...und was machte er? Er lächelte! 'Kakarott, du bist so ein süßer Idiot!' Moment mal... süß??? Erschrocken über das, was ich eben gedacht hatte, riss ich meinen Blick von seinem Gesicht los und ließ ihn im Raum umherwandern. Dabei merkte ich, auf welchem Level ich mich befand. Meine Kampflust hatte mich so hochgeputscht, dass ich nicht bemerkt hatte, dass ich inzwischen auf dem vierten SuperSaiyajin Level war. Ich transformierte mich zurück auf mein Grundlevel. Es war nicht unbedingt ratsam mit Kakarott auf einem so hohen Niveau zu trainieren. Ich wollte noch eine Weile etwas von dieser Stadt haben. Kakarott nährte sich mir langsam und begann seine Muskeln aufzuwärmen. Also wieder einmal ein gemeinsames Training, ja? War lange her. Es erinnerte mich an glücklichere Zeiten. Ich seufzte leise. Als wir dann mit unserem Kampf begannen, war es fast so wie früher und ich hatte aufeinmal das Gefühl, dass wir vielleicht noch einmal von vorne anfangen könnten, dass unsere Beziehung noch nicht am Ende war und wir den ganzen Mist, der passiert ist, vergessen könnten. Dadurch, dass ich mich nicht ganz und gar auf Kakarott konzentrierte, musste ich einige schwere Treffer einstecken, bevor ich endlich blockte. Er schien durch mein Verhalten irritiert zu sein, ich sah leise Sorge in seinen Augen und nutzte die Chance in die Offensive zu gehen... Unser Kampf dauerte mehrere Stunden, schließlich standen wir uns bei normaler Schwerkraft schwer atmend gegenüber und grinsten uns an. Ja, es war wirklich ein guter Kampf gewesen, der unsere Saiyajinherzen höher schlagen ließ. Mann, mir tat jeder Knochen weh. Kakarott konnte trotz seiner Sanftmut manchmal richtig wild sein... und das nicht nur auf dem Kampffeld. Ich leckte mit meiner Zunge über meine Lippen, merkte wie mein Grinsen bei diesem Gedanken breiter wurde und sah wie sich daraufhin etwas in seinen Augen veränderte. Der sanfte Ausdruck verschwand und machte unverhüllter Lust Platz. Ein Schauer der Erregung durchrieselte mich. Ich liebte diesen Blick. Er machte mich an... ob Kakarott das wusste? Er kam zu mir, zog mich in seine Arme und ich spürte seine weichen Lippen auf meinen. Endlich wieder. Nach so langer Zeit. Zwei Monate war es her, dass ich ihn so nahe an mich herangelassen habe... ihn geküsst habe... Meine Zunge verließ meinen Mund, stupste seine Unterlippe an, strich daran entlang und der Einlass, nach dem sie verlangte, wurde fast sofort gewährt. Ich tauchte in seine warme, süße Höhle ein und ein weiterer Schauer ließ meinen Körper erzittern. Schon alleine dieser eine Kuss ließ meine Knie weich werden. Seine Hände glitten an meinem Rücken hinab, umfassten meinen Hintern fest und drückten mich gegen ihn. Schließlich mussten wir den Kuss lösen, um keuchend nach Luft zu schnappen. Sein Blick hielt den meinen fest, als er mir aufreizend langsam die Träger meines Kampfanzuges über die Schulter streifte. Mein Oberkörper war jetzt frei und er senkte den Kopf um an meinem Hals zu saugen. Eine Welle der Hitze erfasste mich, als eine Hand um meine Hüfte herum und streichelnd an meinem Bauch hinauf zu meiner Brust glitt und Kakarotts Daumen anfing mit meiner Brustwarze zu spielen. Aufstöhnend legte ich den Kopf zurück und fühlte wie sich der Griff um mein Hinterteil verstärkte. Ich grinste. Ich wusste natürlich, dass es meine Unterklassenratte anmachte, wenn sie ihren Prinzen stöhnen hörte. Kakarott begann an meinem Hals zu lecken und zu knabbern und meine Beine versagten mir nun endgültig ihren Dienst, ich zog ihn mit mir auf den Boden und gleichzeitig zurück auf meine Höhe, um ihn in ein feurig- leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel zu verwickeln. Dann suchte er sich mit seiner Zunge den Weg nach unten und sein Daumen wurde durch seinen Mund ersetzt. Zuerst umkreiste er meine Brustwarze langsam, bevor er spielerisch darüber leckte. Meine Güte, er machte mich fast wahnsinnig damit. Er lag halb auf mir, ein Bein zwischen meinen und ich konnte seine wachsende Erregung an meinem Oberschenkel fühlen. Ich keuchte laut auf. 'Ob er ihn wohl genauso berührt hat?' Diese Frage tauchte so unvermittelt in meinem Geist auf, dass ich mich fast vor ihr erschreckte. Allein der Gedanke, dass diese Hände- dieser Mund- C17 auf dieselbe Art liebkost hatten, wie mich gerade, widerte mich an. Der Gedanke, dass sein wundervoller Körper- wenn auch nur einmal- jemand anderem außer MIR gehört hatte, machte mich rasend vor Eifersucht- und wütend auf ihn. Wie konnte Kakarott es eigentlich wagen, mit mir schlafen zu wollen, nachdem er mich so verletzt hatte? "Nein Kakarott. Hör auf!" Es war nur ein heiseres Stöhnen, kein Wunder, dass er es nicht ernst nahm. Um meine Forderung deutlicher rüberzubringen, stieß ich ihn von mir, aber irgendwie schien er immer noch nicht zu begreifen, was ich von ihm wollte, denn er kam sofort zurück und machte dort weiter, wo er aufgehört hatte. Waren seine Sinne schon so von Lust vernebelt? Verdammt, das war doch kein Spiel! Ich meinte es ernst! Ich versuchte zu ignorieren wie... wahnsinnig... gut... sich seine Liebkosungen anfühlten und meine Faust traf sein Kinn so hart, dass er sich plötzlich ein paar Meter entfernt von mir wiederfand. Als er sich mit einer Hand über die schmerzende Stelle rieb und zu mir sah, wirkte er verwirrt...ja fast geschockt. Beschämt senkte er den Blick und brachte es doch tatsächlich fertig zu erröten. In diesem Moment tat er mir fast leid, aber ich zwang mich, ihn mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht anzusehen. "Es...es tut mir leid, Vegeta", stotterte Kakarott und rieb sich mit einer Hand verlegen den Hinterkopf. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich... einfach so über dich hergefallen bin." "Du hast Glück, wenn ich dir nicht den Kopf von den Schultern reiße!", fauchte ich ihn an. Kami, war ich erregt- und das nur von ein paar relativ harmlosen Streicheleinheiten! Dieses halbe Jahr Zölibat hatte wirklich seine Spuren hinterlassen. Ich glaube, ich brauche dringend Sex! Ich sah, wie er bei meinen Worten zusammenzuckte. 'Na toll, Vegeta! Jetzt hast du ihm weh getan', schimpfte ich mit mir selbst. Sicher, er hat mir auch sehr, sehr weh getan... aber ich brachte es einfach immer noch nicht übers Herz, ihn leiden zu sehen. Shimatta! Was hatte er nur mit mir gemacht? Kakarott kam taumelnd auf die Beine und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen, um mir aufzuhelfen. Ich starrte sie eine Weile wortlos an und plötzlich zog er sie hastig zurück, als hätte mein Blick seine Haut verbrannt. "Entschuldige", sagte er erneut... dabei hatte er gar nichts falsch gemacht. Ich warf einen eindeutigen Blick zur Tür und er verstand. Nachdem er mit traurig herabhängendem Schwanz aus dem Raum geschlichen war, stand ich schwer seufzend auf und richtete meine Kleidung. Ich wusste, dass ich kalt wirkte, aber mein Stolz ließ nicht zu, dass ich ihm meine Gefühle offen legte, nicht nachdem, was er getan hatte. Ich dachte schwermütig ein halbes Jahr zurück. Kakarott hatte sich verändert in den letzten zwei Monaten. Er war oft grummelig und geistesabwesend, sein Lächeln war verschwunden. Er versuchte zwar möglichst normal zu wirken, aber ich hätte schon blind und taub sein müssen- so wie seine sogenannten 'Freunde'-, um nicht sofort zu erkennen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ich begann mir Sorgen um meinen 'Sonnenschein' zu machen und es drängte sich mir immer mehr der Gedanke auf, dass ich schuld an seiner schlechten Laune war. Spätestens als er sogar während wir miteinander schliefen nicht mehr mit den Gedanken bei der Sache war, war ich mir sicher, Kakarott liebte mich nicht mehr. Diese Erkenntnis tat weh. Aber was hatte ich erwartet? Ich war kalt, ohne Mitgefühl und hatte ohne den leisesten Anflug von Reue Millionen unschuldiger Leben ausgelöscht. Ich wäre nie im Leben auf die Idee gekommen, dass jemand sein Leben ohne zu zögern für einen anderen gab, bis ich Kakarott kennenlernte. Er ist das komplette Gegenteil von mir: naiv, warmherzig, gütig und so voller Mitgefühl, dass einem fast schlecht davon wurde. Er hatte mir gezeigt, dass das Ding in meiner Brust nicht nur dazu da war, um Blut durch meinen Körper zu pumpen. Er zeigte mir, was Freundschaft war... und was Liebe bedeutete. Ich hatte mich immer gewundert, was er an mir fand. Mir war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass unsere Beziehung keine Zukunft haben würde. Ich war nicht für glückliche Beziehungen geschaffen. Insgeheim hatte ich immer auf den Tag gewartet- und ihn gefürchtet-, an dem Kakarott mich verlassen würde, aber ich war dankbar für jede einzelne Sekunde, in der er mir seine reine und unschuldige Liebe geschenkt hatte. Und nun war es soweit. Ich war mir sicher, dass es jetzt vorbei war. Also begann ich vor sechs Monaten, mich von ihm zurückzuziehen, versuchte mich an den Schmerz in meinem Herzen und die erneute Einsamkeit zu gewöhnen, aber zu meiner großen Überraschung geschah nichts. Kakarott ließ mich nicht allein, sondern blieb bei mir und in seinen klaren, schwarzen Augen, konnte ich immer noch dieselbe große Liebe lesen... aber ich wagte nicht, dem Frieden zu trauen. Dann vier Monate später dieser Streit... ich erinnere mich, dass er irgendwann in seinem Verlauf zu mir sagte, ich solle ihn nicht mit dieser Kälte quälen, aber ich hörte wohl nicht richtig zu. Jedenfalls wurde mir die Bedeutung erst viel später klar, lange nachdem ich ihm gesagt hatte, ich will ihn nicht mehr sehen und er das Haus verlassen hatte. Ich begriff, dass Kakarott mich noch immer liebte und ich in meiner Unerfahrenheit mit Beziehungen sein Verhalten falsch gedeutet hatte. Schnell suchte ich nach seiner Aura, um mich zu vergewissern, dass es ihm gut ging- aber zu meinem Erschrecken fand ich sie nicht. Ich wusste, dass das eigentlich unmöglich war, denn ich erkannte sie selbst dann, wenn er sie gelöscht hatte. Meine Beunruhigung steigerte sich zu leiser Panik als auch eine weitere Suche erfolglos blieb, obwohl ich mich so stark konzentrierte, wie ich nur konnte. Ich verließ das Haus und flog los, um auf ganz gewöhnliche Weise nach ihm zu suchen... den ganzen Nachmittag und den ganzen Abend, die Nacht hindurch und selbst kurz nach Sonnenaufgang suchte ich noch. Ich schaute sogar bei seinen Freunden und bei Chichi, bei Son Gohan und Piccolo, bei Videl und Mister Satan und C17 vorbei. Erfolglos. Keiner hatte ihn gesehen und C17 war nicht zu Hause, als ich bei ihm klopfte. Ich fühlte mich miserabel als ich zu Hause erschöpft ins Bett kroch, versuchte mir einzureden, dass es Kakarott sicher gut ging und er noch am Leben war -er MUSSTE noch leben- und dass er zu mir zurückkommen würde. Was, wenn ich ihn für immer vertrieben habe? Dann wäre mein Leben sinnlos. Ich lebte nur noch für ihn. Ich kuschelte mich in sein Kopfkissen, weil es nach ihm roch und versuchte mir vorzustellen, dass ich mich an Kakarott schmiegen würde. Schließlich muss ich wohl eingeschlafen sein. Das Nächste, woran ich mich erinnerte, war, dass der Raum plötzlich nach Kakarott roch und aus reiner Gewohnheit suchte ich nach seiner Aura. Ich fand sie- unmittelbar hinter mir! Schlagartig war ich hellwach. Ich riss die Augen auf und setzte mich dann auf: "Kakarott!" Die Freude, die ich in diesem Augenblick empfand, kann hier nicht beschrieben werden. Ich konnte es kaum fassen. Er war tatsächlich zu mir zurückgekommen! Ich war nicht allein! Dann runzelte ich die Stirn, als ich ihn mir genauer ansah. Er kniete vor dem Bett auf dem Boden, als sei er sich aufeinmal nicht mehr sicher, ob er es wert war, mit seinem Prinzen in einem Bett zu schlafen und sah mich gequält an. Es lag etwas in seinem Blick, dass ich nicht genau deuten konnte... Schuld? Ach was! Blödsinn! "Was machst du da auf dem Boden? Komm gefälligst ins Bett!", hörte ich mich befehlen. Dann sah ich zu, wie er seine Kleider von seinem wundervollen Körper streifte und ins Bett kam. Alles meins! Jeder einzelne Nanometer dieser makellosen weißen Haut gehörte mir! Als ich mich an ihm schmiegte, konnte ich ein wohliges Schnurren nicht unterdrücken; ich versuchte es auch gar nicht. Aber plötzlich fiel mir noch etwas an ihm auf. An Kakarott haftete ein schwacher Geruch, der nicht zu ihm gehörte und der mir vage bekannt vorkam. Als ich ihn identifiziert, war es für mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht: C17. Spätestens an dieser Stelle hätte ich misstrauisch werden müssen, aber ich zwang mich, ihm zu glauben, als er sagte, er habe bei ihm übernachtet. In den nächsten zwei Tagen versuchte ich, besonders lieb zu ihm zu sein, um mich für mein Verhalten in den letzten vier Monaten zu entschuldigen. Als Kakarott mir nach zwei Tagen gestand, dass er nicht nur BEI, sondern auch MIT C17 geschlafen hatte, zerbrach meine schöne heile Welt in einem Sekundenbruchteil in tausend Scherben. Das Erste, was ich fühlte, war Unglauben. Kakarott KONNTE das nicht getan haben! Nicht mein lieber Kakarott! Das Nächste war dann kalte Wut. Meine Abneigung gegenüber dem Cyborg schlug in blanken Hass um und für einen Moment erwog ich ernsthaft, Kakarott zu töten... und danach vielleicht mich. In meinen berechtigten Zorn mischte sich noch ein anderes Gefühl: maßlose Enttäuschung und etwas, das mit einem qualvollen Zusammenziehen meines Herzens begann und sich zu einen unerträglichen Schmerz steigerte, schlimmer als alles, was ich je zuvor empfunden habe. Eigentlich hätte Kakarott mir, anstatt mir von seinem Seitensprung zu berichten, auch gleich das Herz aus der Brust reißen können. Das wäre wahrscheinlich wesentlich weniger schmerzhaft gewesen. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel von diesen Emotionen auf meinem Gesicht zu lesen war, aber schließlich riss ich meinen Blick von ihm los und verließ das Haus, um ziellos durch die Gegend zu streifen. Am ersten einsamen Platz, den ich fand, ließ ich mich fallen und weinte wie ein kleines Kind. Wie hatte er mir das antun können? Während ich draußen in der Wildnis war und versuchte den stechenden Schmerz in meinem Herz zu ignorieren, um vernünftig über das Problem nachdenken zu können, verlor ich jegliches Zeitgefühl. Als ich dann schließlich zurückkehrte, war ich der Problemlösung nicht einen Schritt näher gekommen. Mir sind schon ein paar ziemlich radikale eingefallen- sicher hatte auch mein Bedürfnis nach Rache damit zu tun-; zum Beispiel hätte ich diesen ganzen gottverdammten Planeten in die Luft jagen können- einfach um Kakarott zu ärgern, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er hilflos ist und ich der Stärkere von uns beiden bin. Danach wäre es mir vielleicht besser gegangen, aber ich hätte auch kein Zuhause mehr gehabt. Also hatte ich mich dagegen entschieden. Ich war jetzt zwar wieder zurück in der Capsule Corp., aber ich wusste immer noch nicht, was ich mit Kakarott machen sollte, wie ich auf ihn reagieren sollte, also ließ ich ihn erst einmal links liegen, um mir selbst noch ein wenig Zeit zu geben. Ich vermied es die ganze Zeit tunlichst, in seine warmen, schwarzen Augen zu sehen, die mir aufeinmal so verlogen vorkamen. Zwei Monate ging das jetzt schon so... Die Türklingel riss mich aus meinen deprimierenden Erinnerungen zurück in die ebenso traurige Wirklichkeit. Das Klingeln wiederholte sich. Verdammt, warum machte denn niemand auf? Alles musste man selber machen! Ich stapfte missmutig in Richtung Tür, doch als ich um die letzte Ecke biegen wollte, hörte ich, dass Kakarott mir zuvorgekommen war. Seine Stimme klang überrascht: "Oh... C17! Was machst du denn hier?" Ich verharrte mitten im Schritt, als ich diesen Namen hörte, der mein Blut vor Wut zum Kochen brachte. Ich musste das aufreizende Lächeln dieses Cyborgs nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass es da war. "Dich besuchen." Seine Stimme war beinahe ein Schnurren. Pah! Ein künstliches Lebewesen wie er (Lebewesen? Nein, dieser Kerl LEBTE nicht, er EXISTIERTE bloß!) würde niemals so schön schnurren können, wie ein Saiyajin! Schon alleine der Versuch war lächerlich! Ich lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke und bekam fast einen Herzstillstand. Kakarott trug nicht mehr als ein knappes Handtuch, das das Nötigste bedeckte. Offensichtlich hatte er eine kalte Dusche genommen- hätte ich in seinem 'Zustand' auch getan-, als es läutete. Er war dann in diesem Nichts von Baumwollhandtuch, das eindeutig viel zu viel von seiner weichen, weißen Haut den gierigen Blicken von C17 preisgab, zur Tür gegangen, um zu öffnen. Ich spürte wie sich ein tiefes, drohendes Knurren meine Kehle hocharbeitete und nur noch mit Mühe unterdrückt werden konnte. Das Fell an meinem Schwanz hatte sich bis zum Äußersten gesträubt. Kakarott stand etwas verkrampft da, während dieses schwarzhaarige... Ding betont sexy im Türrahmen lehnte. Meine Unterklassenratte verlagerte ständig ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Anscheinend fühlte er sich alles andere wohl in seiner Haut. "Uh... C17... weißt du, das... ist im Moment leider nicht so günstig", entgegnete Kakarott. Ja, natürlich war es ungünstig- ich war ja schließlich zu Hause! Ich spürte, wie sich auf diesem bissigen Gedanken hin, tausende kleine, spitze Nadeln tief in mein Herz bohrten. "Hast du Angst, dass dein Saiyajinprinz etwas mitkriegt?" C17 lachte. "Das tut er doch nie!" Das tut er doch nie! Was sollte das denn heißen? Was meinte C17 damit? Schlief Kakarott etwa immer noch mit ihm? "Geh jetzt bitte." "Komm schon, Goku! Seit du ihm deinen Seitensprung gebeichtet hast, lässt dich Vegeta doch nicht mehr ran, nicht wahr? Naja, wenn ich genau darüber nachdenke, hat er das nie getan... du warst doch immer das Weibchen, oder?" "Geh jetzt bitte!" Diesmal klang es bedeutend schärfer. Recht so! Was mischte sich dieser Blechhaufen in unser Sexualleben ein?! C17 trat auf Kakarott zu, der sich unwillkürlich versteifte und legte ihm eine Hand auf den muskulösen- und unbekleideten!- Oberkörper. "Sehnst dich nicht danach, wieder einen heißen Körper unter dir zu spüren, der nach dir verlangt... den du dir nehmen kannst?... Nun, ich für meinen Teil, habe es sehr genossen, dich in mir zu spüren." Als ich das hörte, klinkte sich irgendetwas in meinem Hirn aus. Ich hatte wie selbstverständlich angenommen, dass Kakarott bei seinem Seitensprung der Passive gewesen war, so wie es der Fall war, wenn wir miteinander schliefen. Die Vorstellung, dass MEIN Kakarott C17 genommen hatte, ließ heiße Wut in mir aufsteigen- und nicht nur auf ihn-, denn Kakarott war definitiv immer noch MEIN. Niemand hatte das Recht, ihn mir wegzunehmen. Gut, ich hatte ihn vielleicht nie als mein markiert, aber sein Körper, sein Herz und seinen Seele gehörten MIR allein. Ich würde nicht dulden, dass ein anderer das für sich beansprucht. Ich musste gegen den Instinkt ankämpfen, C17 seine künstlichen Eingeweide aus dem Körper zu reißen- ganz langsam, so dass er zusehen konnte. Wäre ich mir sicher gewesen, dass er Schmerzen empfinden konnte, hätte ich es mit Vergnügen getan. Als die Hand des Cyborgs dann zum oberen Rand von Kakarotts Handtuch rutschte, war es endgültig vorbei mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung und ich ließ meinen Instinkten freien Lauf.  
  
Ein tiefes, gefährliches Knurren, das selbst für einen Saiyajin sehr animalisch klang, ließ mich erschrocken den Kopf wenden... und was ich dann sah ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Fünfzehn Schritte von uns entfernt stand Vegeta. Die Schultern hochgezogen, das Kinn beinahe auf seinem Brustkorb, glich er dem biblischem Racheengel. Obwohl er auf dem zweiten SuperSaiyajin Level war, erschienen mir seine Augen nicht blau, sondern fast schwarz und in ihnen brannte ein wildes Feuer, das mich unwillkürlich zurückweichen ließ. Ich konnte seinen überwältigenden Zorn spüren- bei Gott, ich hatte noch nie soviel Angst, obwohl ich fühlte, dass seine Wut zum größten Teil nicht auf mich gerichtet war. "Hallo, Vegeta!" C17s Stimme hatte einen leicht spöttischen Unterton. Also entweder konnte er die Gefahr, die von meinem Prinzen ausging, nicht spüren oder er hatte Todessehnsucht. Wieder ließ Vegeta dieses tiefe Knurren hören und stand mit einem Mal zwischen mir und C17. Wie zum Teufel war er hierher gekommen? Ich hatte keine Bewegung gesehen! "Verschwinde!" Vegetas Stimme war dunkler als sonst und vibrierte vor Zorn und Mordlust. Dieser Ein-Wort-Satz war seine letzte Warnung vor seinem Angriff . C17 war zwar stärker geworden in den letzten Jahren, aber ich bezweifelte, dass er diesem wütenden Saiyajin auch nur eine Minute standhalten würde. An seiner Stelle, hätte ich spätestens jetzt die Beine unter den Arm genommen und wäre um mein Leben gelaufen, aber C17 schien die Situation völlig falsch einzuschätzen. "Das ist nicht dein Haus, Vegeta. Ich bin auch nicht wegen dir hier, sondern wegen..." Vegeta ließ ihn nicht mehr ausreden, sondern griff an. Ich war ehrlich gesagt froh, dass er so nie gegen mich kämpfte. Ich würde ganz schön alt aussehen! Mit dieser unglaublichen Wut im Bauch war er auf diesem Level stärker als ich auf dem vierten! Schon nach seinem ersten Schlag hatte er seinen Gegner am Boden und jeder weitere Schlag hatte ein unangenehmes Knacken zur Folge. Er musste C17 inzwischen so ziemlich jeden Knochen gebrochen haben. Wenn er so weiter machte, würde er ihn noch umbringen! Entsetzt stellte ich fest, dass Vegeta nichts anderes vorhatte. Ich empfand nichts für C17, aber ich hatte mir geschworen, die Schwächeren zu schützen. Ich musste Vegeta aufhalten! Und ich bekam Hilfe dabei, noch bevor ich den ersten Schritt tun konnte. Bulma kam vom Shopping zurück und als nachdem sie die Situation überblickt hatte, ließ sie ihre Tüten fallen und rannte auf Vegeta zu. "Verdammt, Vegeta! Lass das!" Sie packte seinen Arm, aber er schüttelte sie ab, um weiter zu machen. Sie rappelte sich wieder auf und gab Vegeta eine schallende Ohrfeige, die seinen Kopf zur Seite warf. Es schien ihm allerdings nicht besonders weh getan zu haben. Er knurrte erneut furchterregend und wandte sich seinem neuen Gegner zu. Er schien im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht zu erkennen, wer da vor ihm stand. Dann konnte ich fast hören, wie die Sicherung zurück in ihre Stellung rutschte und plötzlich war Vegeta wieder normal. Seine Augen waren jetzt wieder klar und blau. Er stand auf und wirkte ein wenig verwirrt. Er schien ebenso wenig wie ich glauben zu können, was gerade passiert war. Und während wir beide noch ungläubig auf C17 starrten, hatte Bulma bereits einen Schritt weiter gedacht und eine magische Bohne geholt, die sie C17 jetzt verabreichte. Es dauerte etwas, bis die Bohne all die diversen Knochenbrüche und die anderen Verletzungen geheilt hatte, aber als er dann geheilt war, stand C17 auf, sah Vegeta völlig entsetzt an und gab dann Fersengeld. Ich hatte noch nie jemanden so schnell rennen sehen. Hätte mich das Geschehen davor nicht so geschockt... und gleichzeitig fasziniert... dann hätte ich jetzt sicher gelacht. Bulma hatte sich inzwischen die kleine Verwüstung angeschaut, die Vegeta angerichtet hatte und sah ihn jetzt böse an. "Vegeta, wir müssen reden!" Dann deutete sie auf das Wohnzimmer. Vegeta, der inzwischen kein SuperSaiyajin mehr war, trottete brav voran und Bulma schmetterte die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Manchmal konnte sie ziemlich energisch sein.  
  
Als endlich in mein Hirn sickerte, wer mich da geschlagen hatte, rutschte, was auch immer sich da ausgeklinkt hatte, zurück in seine Stellung und ich konnte plötzlich wieder klar denken. Du meine Güte, ich hatte noch nie solch eine überwältigende Mordlust gefühlt! Jetzt weiß ich, was mein Vater empfunden hatte, als er den Saiyajin tötete, der sich an seinen Bardock herangemacht hatte. Das Töten von Nebenbuhlern ist ein uralter Instinkt der Saiyajins und jetzt, nachdem ich C17 zu Brei geschlagen hatte, fühlte ich mich definitiv besser. All meine angestaute Wut und Frustration war jetzt verschwunden. Zurück blieb tiefer Kummer. Der Eingangsbereich sah allerdings aus, als hätte hier ein Tornado gewütet. Uups, war nicht mit Absicht gewesen. Kakarott starrte mich immer noch ganz belämmert an. Was denn? Noch nie 'n wütenden Saiyajin gesehen, Unterklassenniete? Als Bulma mich dann zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen ins Wohnzimmer beorderte, erhob ich keine Einwände, weil ich sie erstens nicht noch wütender machen wollte, und zweitens, weil es mir so gut ging, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Daran konnte auch ihr Gezeter nichts ändern. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihr zu, rief sie schon: "Was fällt dir ein? Was ist nur in dich gefahren, Vegeta?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern: "Ich habe wohl ein wenig die Kontrolle verloren." "Ja, das habe ich auch gemerkt. Was hat dir C17 getan?" Ich starrte ihr in die Augen und verschränkte die Arme. "Ich konnte ihn noch nie leiden!" Daraufhin hob sie nur fragend eine Augenbraue. "Ich hatte meine Gründe!", meinte ich ausweichend. Oh-oh! Das hätte ich lieber nicht sagen sollen. Jetzt bekam sie schon wieder diesen beängstigend verständnisvollen Blick. "Es hat mit Goku zu tun, nicht wahr?", fragte sie scharfsinnig. Ich antwortete nicht, aber keine Antwort ist ja bekanntlich auch eine Antwort. "Willst du darüber reden?" "Nein." Sie sah mich eine ganze Weile schweigend an. "Gut, wie du willst. Aber wenn du C17 das nächste Mal umbringen willst, dann bitte nicht in meinem Haus!" Damit wollte sie sich umdrehen und gehen, aber ich hielt sie zu meiner eigenen Überraschung zurück: "Bulma..." Sie drehte sich wieder zu mir um. "Ja, Vegeta?", fragte sie sanft. "Ich... Kakarott... also, es ist so, dass..." Verdammt, wie sollte ich das sagen? Ich wollte mir schon meinen Kummer von der Seele reden, aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich es ausdrücken sollte. Bulma wartete geduldig, bis ich weiter sprach. "Kakarott... hat.." Scheiße! Wenn man es aussprach, tat es sogar noch mehr weh, als wenn man nur daran dachte. "...mich betrogen... mit C17." Bulmas Unterkiefer klappte herunter und ihre Augen weiteten sich auf das Doppelte ihrer normalen Größe. "Goku hat...", war alles was sie vor Staunen herausbrachte. Sie konnte es ebenso wenig glauben, wie ich damals. Dann wurde sie wütend. "Deshalb hast du also auf C17 eingeschlagen... aber warum nicht auch gleich auf Goku? Das hätte er wahrlich verdient!" "Auf Kakarott? Ich habe C17 zusammengeschlagen, weil er sich an Kakarott rangemacht hat. Warum sollte ich meine Unterklassenratte deswegen verprügeln?" "Du bist doch hoffentlich nicht mehr mit Goku zusammen, oder?" Sie schien es als persönliche Beleidigung zu empfinden, dass Kakarott mich betrogen hatte. "Doch, aber..." "Aber?", hakte Bulma nach. "Aber... ich werde mich wohl von ihm trennen... sobald ich die Kraft dazu finde", sagte ich leise. Sie seufzte. "Er hat dich nicht verdient, Vegeta, wenn er dir so etwas antut. Denkst du, du kannst ihm seinen Seitensprung irgendwann verzeihen?" Nach langem Schweigen antwortete ich: "Ich würde es gerne, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das kann. Ich bin noch nie so von jemandem enttäuscht worden. Mein Herz blutet noch immer, obwohl es schon zwei Monate her ist..." "Hm, verstehe..." Ich konnte sehen, wie es in ihrem Hirn arbeitete. Was heckte diese Frau jetzt schon wieder aus? "Deine Strafpredigt ist zu Ende Vegeta. Du kannst jetzt meinetwegen gehen... ach ja und schick Goku noch zu mir, falls du ihm unterwegs begegnest", rief sie mir noch zu, als ich an der Tür angelangt war. Kakarott stand immer noch im Flur, allerdings hatte er sich inzwischen nützlich gemacht und Bulmas Tüten reingeholt. "Du bist dran. Rein mit dir", wies ich ihn mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung Wohnzimmer an. "Ach ja... und zieh dir endlich etwas an!" "Sehr wohl, mein Prinz", murmelte er, als er mit gesenktem Kopf an mir vorbeiging. Nanu, so gehorsam Kakarott? War das etwa das schlechte Gewissen? Hast du Angst, dass dein Saiyajinprinz etwas mitkriegt? Das tut er doch nie! . Was hatte dieser Satz nur zu bedeuten? Das ließ mir jetzt keine Ruhe mehr. Ich musste Kakarott bei Gelegenheit unbedingt fragen!  
  
// "Bist du wahnsinnig?", war das erste, was ich ihm an den Kopf warf, als er in den Raum kam. Er sah mich völlig verdattert an. Anscheinend wusste dieser Baka nicht, was ich meinte. "Wie konntest du ihm das antun?" Endlich begriff Goku, dass ich von seinem Seitensprung sprach. Er senkte betreten den Blick und wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern. "Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was du Vegeta angetan hast?" Er sah mich gequält an. "Ich würde alles dafür geben, es ungeschehen zu machen, Bulma, aber das geht nicht. Ich weiß, was ich Vegeta damit angetan habe und es tut mir wahnsinnig leid." Es tat ihm leid? War das alles, was er dazu zu sagen hattest, dass Vegeta durch deine Schuld vor Schmerz halb wahnsinnig wurde? Du meine Güte, dieser Saiyajin hatte Nerven! "Ich gebe Vegeta für dich auf und was tust du? Du reißt sein Herz in tausend Stücke! Was findest du nur an C17? Ich versteh' das nicht!" Frustriert sah ich zur Decke auf. "Ich finde gar nichts an C17", verteidigte sich Goku heftig und trat einen Schritt auf mich zu. "Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist. 'Geta ist der einzige, den ich liebe und den ich will. Das mit C17 war ein Ausrutscher. Der größte Fehltritt meines Lebens. Nicht mehr!" Es hätte wahrscheinlich nicht mehr viel gefehlt und er hätte mich gepackt und kräftig durchgeschüttelt. Auch wenn ich immer noch darüber verstimmt war, dass er meinen Vegeta so verletzt hatte, entschloss ich mich den beiden etwas Zeit für sich zu geben. Es schien Goku ja wenigstens aufrichtig leid zu tun. Vielleicht überstand ihre Beziehung diese Krise ja doch noch heil. "Kannst du mir nicht helfen, Bulma?", fragte er plötzlich. "Wobei?" "Ich würde Vegetas Vertrauen gerne zurückgewinnen. Ich weiß aber nicht wie. Kannst du mir nicht einen Tipp geben?" Ich war mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass Vegeta Goku trotz allem noch vertraute. Was zwischen den beiden stand, war Vegetas Stolz und sein tief verwundetes Herz. "Am besten suchst du erst einmal einen guten Wundarzt auf." Goku war verwirrt, verstand nicht worauf ich anspielte. "Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie tief die Wunde ist, die du ihm zugefügt hast? Irgendjemand wird sich darum kümmern müssen, damit keine Narben zurückbleiben. Sei lieb zu ihm Goku. Und vor allem: Sei für ihn da, wenn er jemandem zum Anlehnen braucht. Ich weiß, er tut so, als interessierst du ihn nicht mehr, aber das stimmt nicht. Sonst hätte er sich schon längst von dir getrennt, aber er scheut vor dem Gedanken zurück, eure Beziehung zu beenden. Vegeta braucht dich jetzt mehr als zuvor. Irgendjemand muss ihn ja schließlich trösten." Ich machte eine kleine Pause. "Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte. Ich muss noch mal weg." Damit rauschte ich aus dem Raum und ließ einen verwirrten Goku zurück.//  
  
Bulma rief mich und Kakarott in die Küche. Sie wollte uns irgendetwas mitteilen. Ein Blick auf ihr strahlendes und hochzufriedenes Gesicht ließ mich Schlimmes erahnen. "Also Jungs. Ich hab mir gedacht, ihr beide braucht mal etwas Abstand von all dem hier. Seid ihr bereit für einen kleinen Trip in die Berge?" "Ein Trip in die Berge? Du willst mich wohl veralbern. Ich bewege mich hier nicht weg!", stellte ich sofort klar, aber irgendwie schien Bulma etwas an den Ohren zu haben: "Na wunderbar! Dann ist ja alles klar. Fangt schon mal an eure Skisachen zusammenzupacken." "M-moment mal Bulma", mischte sich Kakarott ein. Wenigstens ein bisschen Verstand schien er noch zu haben. Ein Trip in die Berge... mit Skisachen- pah! Wir sind Saiyajins und keine Schneehäschen! "Wo hast du so schnell 'ne Reise her?" Der Baka wollte doch nicht ernsthaft in den Urlaub fahren? Aber ohne mich! Ich und Kakarott allein? Das geht ja auf keine Kuhhaut! Nie im Leben. Ich bleibe hier. Basta!  
  
*** Ich stieg aus dem Zug und streckte mich. Du meine Güte, ich war von dem langen Sitzen ganz steif geworden. Wie zum Teufel hatte Kakarott es geschafft, mich in diese Höllenmaschine zu bewegen?! Plötzlich landete eine kleine, weiße Schneeflocke auf meiner Nase. "Sieh mal Kakarott, es schneit", sagte ich als er neben mir auf den Bahnsteig sprang. Er blickte wie ich hinauf zu den dicken Flocken und lächelte. Er liebte Schnee genauso wie ich. Wenn es schneite überkam mich jedes Mal eine geradezu kindliche Freude. Auf Vegeta-sei hatte es keinen Schnee gegeben. Eine vorwitzige Schneeflocke landete auf Kakarotts Wimpern und ich kämpfte mit Mühe und Not den Drang nieder, sie wegzuküssen. Wieso konnte ich ihn nach allem, was passiert ist, immer noch lieben? Er strahlte mich an und drückte mich plötzlich an sich, doch bevor ich reagieren und ihn wegstoßen konnte, war ich wieder frei. Ich wollte ihn ausschimpfen, doch bevor ich auch nur ansetzen konnte, ging er schon zum Ausgang. "Komm 'Geta. Vielleicht finden wir ein Taxi, das uns zu dieser komischen Hütte bringt, die Bulma für uns gemietet hat." Ich knurrte ihm leise hinterher und folgte ihm dann. Aber von Taxis keine Spur. "Und was nun?" "Wir könnten laufen", schlug Kakarott vor. "Ja, und uns den Arsch abfrieren", murrte ich zurück. Die Idee behagte mir nicht besonders. Auch wenn Schnee toll war, war er doch immer noch nass. Außerdem war es kalt. Dieser Baka hatte doch bestimmt keine Ahnung, wo wir hin müssen. Ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. Plötzlich griente er mich an. "Wäre aber schade um deinen süßen Hintern!" Ich glaube, an dieser Stelle fielen mir beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf. Flirtete er etwa mit mir??? "Wir... wir sollten vielleicht da lang gehen", meinte ich, zeigte die verschneite Straße hinauf und spürte, wie mir eine verräterische Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Verdammt, ich benahm mich wie ein dummer Teenager! Grrr, und daran warst nur du schuld, Unterklassenniete! Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten stiefelte ich los. "Hey, 'Geta! Warte auf mich!" "Hör mit diesem dämlichen Spitznamen auf! Der hört sich an wie ein Stofftiername!" Nach einer Stunde waren meine Füße Eisklumpen mutiert und wie meine Hände beinahe taub. Woran erkannte man eigentlich Erfrierungen? "Kuso, wo sind wir hier?", knurrte ich und blieb stehen um mich umzusehen. Vor uns auf der Straße lag eine völlig intakte Schneedecke, die bewies das hier selten jemand vorbei kam, um uns herum war nur verschneiter Wald und es schneite noch immer. Ich war nass und fror erbärmlich. Sobald ich wieder zu Hause war, würde ich Bulma teeren und federn... und dann vielleicht in den Tiefkühlschrank stecken, damit sie ein Gefühl dafür bekam, was ich hier durchmachen musste. Kakarott sah sich ebenfalls um. "Sieht aus wie der Arsch der Welt. Ich wusste, dass die Erde eine Scheibe ist! Noch ein paar Schritte und wir fallen über den Rand." Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob er das mit der scheibenförmigen Erde ernst meinte, aber es sah hier definitiv aus, wie das Ende der Welt. Und plötzlich fand ich mich wieder in Kakarotts Armen wieder. "Frierst du 'Geta?", fragte er sanft und ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich meinen Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte. Ich spürte, dass auch er zitterte. Scheiß Kälte! "Woran denkst du?" Immer noch dieser sanfte Tonfall. Seine Lippen waren meinen gefährlich nahe... ich konnte seinen warmen Atem auf meiner kalten Wange spüren. "An trockene und warme Füße", antwortete ich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Okay, war vielleicht nicht besonders originell, aber irgendetwas hatte ich mir schließlich einfallen lassen müssen, um diese romantische Stimmung zu zerstören. Kakarott blinzelte verwirrt und sah mich dann an, als wüsste er nicht genau, ob er jetzt lachen oder weinen sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich für ein schiefes Lächeln. Irgendwie tat er mir ja leid, aber er hatte es wirklich nicht anders verdient! Ich löste mich von ihm und bereute es sofort wieder, als die Kälte meinen Körper umfing. "Ähm... Vegeta? Ich muss mal kurz für kleine Jungs. Bin gleich wieder da." "Beeil dich. Hab keine Lust hier eingeschneit zu werden." Also wartete ich und wartete und wartete. Wo blieb er? War ihm seine Hand am Schwanz festgefroren? Der Gedanke ließ mich tiefrot anlaufen. 'Vegeta! Woran denkst du denn schon wieder???', schimpfte ich mich in Gedanken aus. Ich hatte mir eigentlich vorgenommen, meine Gedanken nie wieder in diese Region seines göttlichen Körpers schweifen zu lassen. Ein komisches Gefühl ließ mich den Kopf wenden und plötzlich klebte ein Schneeball mitten in meinem Gesicht. Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich die offensichtliche Tatsache glauben konnte, dass meine Unterklassenratte es tatsächlich GEWAGT hatte, einen Schneeball nach MIR, dem Prinzen der Saiyajins, zu werfen... UND AUCH NOCH EINEN VOLLTREFFER ZU LANDEN!!! Das schrie geradezu nach Rache! Ich würde Kakarott so einseifen, dass er hinterher wie ein Schneemann aussah! Ich duckte mich unter dem nächsten Wurfgeschoss hindurch und formte einen Schneeball so groß wie mein Kopf und schmiss ihn in die Richtung in der ich diesen frechen Baka vermutete, nicht mit sehr viel Kraft, denn schließlich wollte ich ihm nicht ernsthaft wehtun, aber kräftig genug, um ihm hoffentlich einen blauen Fleck zu verpassen. Ein überraschter Aufschrei verriet mir, dass ich ebenfalls einen Volltreffer gelandet hatte. Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen griff ich wieder nach dem Schnee und wir lieferten uns die wildeste Schneeballschlacht seit Erfindung des Schnees. Am Ende sahen wir wohl beide aus wie Schneemänner. Unsere schwierige Situation vergaßen wir, bis ein Auto neben uns hielt. Der Fahrer lehnte sich aus dem Fenster. "Hey, Jungs! Kann ich euch helfen?" 'Klar, wenn du schnell genug im Schneebälle-formen bist', dachte ich grinsend, rief mir dann aber den Ernst unserer Lage zurück ins Gedächtnis: "Ja, wir suchen die Ortschaft Philmarsdorf. In welche Richtung müssen wir da gehen?" "Heute ist euer Glückstag. Ich fahre genau dorthin. Steigt ein!" Kakarott und ich ließen und auf dem Rücksitz nieder und der Wagen quälte sich weiter über die verschneite Straße. "Ich hab einen Schneeball im Nacken", jammerte Kakarott. "Ja und?", grinste ich. "Einzelschicksale gehen mich nichts an!" "Bitte Vegeta. Sei lieb und hol ihn raus." Er drehte sich ein wenig auf dem Sitz, sodass er mit dem Rücken zu mir saß und klappte den Kragen seiner Jacke etwas herunter. Woran ich bei seinen Worten dachte, muss hier ja nicht unbedingt erwähnt werden. Hochrot tastete ich nach dem störenden Objekt und nachdem ich es fand, verrieb ich den Schnee fein säuberlich in Möhrchens Haaren. Nicht dass er sich noch einbildete, ich täte ihm einen Gefallen, oder so... "Ihh, lass das!", beschwerte er sich natürlich prompt. In diesem Moment entschied sich unser selbstloser 'Retter' uns wieder seine hochgeschätzte Aufmerksamkeit zuzuwenden. "Wo genau wollt ihr denn hin? Ich fahre euch bis vor die Haustür, wenn ihr wollt." 'Hast du nichts besseres zu tun? Kein Zuhause oder was?' Ich nannte ihm Straße und Hausnummer und etwas in seinen Augen sagte mir, dass Kakarott und ich in seiner Achtung beträchtlich stiegen. 'Muss ja ein toller Schuppen sein, den Bulma für uns gemietet hat.' Er brachte uns bis vor ein großes schmiedeeisernes Tor. Dahinter stand eine riesige Villa. 'Wow' Viel mehr fiel mir dazu nicht ein. Ich wandte mich wieder an den Fahrer: "Sind Sie sicher, dass das die richtige Adresse ist?" "Ich glaube schon, dass es stimmt, Vegeta", antwortete Kakarott, obwohl er nicht gefragt war. Naja, war ja nichts Neues. "Das Haus gehört der Capsule Corp. Bulma hat mir mal ein Bild davon gezeigt. Hier machen die Mitarbeiter Urlaub." "Mitarbeiter? Urlaub? Auf so einen Schwachsinn können auch nur gebürtige Erdlinge kommen! Auf Vegeta-sei haben die Sklaven entweder gearbeitet oder sind krepiert. Urlaub gab's da nicht... und schon gar nicht in so einer Luxushütte." Kakarott warf einen Blick auf den Fahrer, der mich entgeistert anstarrte. "Ähh... auf der Erde... wird das etwas anders gehandhabt, Vegeta", merkte er zögernd an. "Weiß ich, Unterklassenniete. Sind halt alles Schwachmaten." "Lass das bloß nicht Bulma hören. Sonst kopiert sie vielleicht noch Chichis Lieblingstechnik: Die Ich- hau-dir-die-größte-Bratpfanne-die-ich-finden- konnte-über-den-Schädel-Attacke. Ist wenig angenehm, glaub mir." Er lachte. Kakarott wirkte so unbefangen, so unbeschwert... und ich fühlte wie sich seine Fröhlichkeit allmählich auf mich übertrug. Baka! "Hast du zufällig 'n Schlüssel einstecken? Oder darf ich das Tor aufbrechen?" In gespielter Vorfreude rieb ich mir die Hände. Ich wusste natürlich, dass er einen Schlüssel dabei hatte. Warum benahm ich mich so albern? Fast wie frisch verliebt...ARGHH, Vegeta! Hör auf an Liebe in Zusammenhang mit Kakarott zu denken!!! Er schloss das Tor auf und bevor ich hindurch stolzierte, konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen, den Fahrer, der uns ziemlich belämmert anstarrte, anzufauchen: "Glotz nicht so blöde. Was willst du überhaupt noch hier? Deine Mami ruft nach dir!" Kakarott verdrehte mal wieder den Sinn meiner Worte: "Was er meinte war: Danke fürs fahren. Er drückt sich manchmal etwas ungeschickt aus... Hey, Vegeta, warte auf mich!" Mit wenigen Schritten war er neben mir und wir traten ins Haus. Leider wollten wir beide gleichzeitig durch die Tür und es gab ein kurzes, heftiges Gerangel, bevor Kakarott endlich nachgab. Wir suchten uns ein Zimmer aus und holten die Hoi-Poi-Kapseln aus der Tasche, in denen sich unser Gepäck befand. Kaum stand mein Koffer im Zimmer, schnappte ich mir trockene Sachen und verschwand mit den Worten "Ich gehe zuerst ins Bad. Ich bin schließlich ein Prinz und habe es nicht nötig in nassen Klamotten rumzulaufen!" ins Bad. Ich konnte sein Lächeln spüren und zog die Tür des an unser Zimmer angrenzenden Badezimmers unnötig heftig ins Schloss.  
  
Vegeta war einfach süß! Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er ins Badezimmer verschwand. Ich schälte mich aus den nassen, kalten Sachen und ließ mich in Boxershorts aufs Bett fallen. Vielleicht bestand ja doch noch Hoffnung für Vegeta und mich. Es gab in diesem Haus unzählige Zimmer, sodass jeder von uns während der nächsten zwei Wochen hier jede Nacht in einem anderen Zimmer schlafen konnte, ohne dass wir zwei Mal dasselbe benutzten, und trotzdem hatte mein Prinz keine Einwände erhoben, als ich mich stillschweigend entschlossen hatte, bei ihm miteinzuziehen. Und wenn ich an den Vorfall mit C17 zurüchdenke... Vegeta war doch tatsächlich eifersüchtig gewesen. Ist man eifersüchtig, wenn man jemanden nicht mehr liebt? Und ich muss sagen... es gefiel mir, dass mich Vegeta derart verteidigt hat. Meine Saiyajinseite reagierte irgendwie ziemlich heftig darauf. Heute würden wir definitiv nichts mehr machen, aber morgen könnten wir vielleicht Snowboardfahren gehen. Ob Vegeta das konnte? Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass er jemals zuvor auf diesem Brett gestanden hatte. Naja, es ist ja bekannt, dass er ein Naturtalent in vielerlei Hinsicht ist. Ich hörte, wie das Wasser abgestellt wurde. Mann, das hatte ja gedauert! Vegeta musste inzwischen ja schon völlig aufgeweicht sein! Ich stand auf und suchte mir trockene Sachen zusammen. Ich freute mich auf morgen.  
  
Wir sind jetzt eine Woche hier und Kakarott hat mich jeden Tag auf die Piste geschleift. Wie kann man nur so vom Snowboardfahren besessen sein? Am Anfang war es mir ziemlich unangenehm auf diesem Ding zu stehen. Ich hatte noch nie zuvor ein Snowboard unter den Füßen gehabt. Aber mit der Zeit lernte ich damit umzugehen... naja nicht ganz ohne Hilfe- Kakarott hat mir Fahrunterricht gegeben. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass sich der Baka so elegant auf dem Ding bewegen konnte. Inzwischen fand ich langsam Gefallen am Snowboardfahren (und nietete nun nicht mehr aus Versehen Menschen um, sondern mit voller Absicht)... nur eines störte mich: Dass ich den ganzen Tag mit Kakarott zusammen war. Zu Hause hatte ich immer eine Rückzugsmöglichkeit gehabt, aber hier in der Fremde... Naja, was soll's. Ich habe wieder zu meiner gewöhnlichen Ich-ignorier-ihn-einfach-Taktik gegriffen. Trotzdem war er nicht von meiner Seite zu bekommen. Hatte ich vielleicht Schokolade in den Taschen, oder was? Ich warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zur Badezimmertür. Kakarott duschte gerade. Ich war bereits bettfertig und wartete darauf... ja worauf eigentlich? Darauf, dass er fertig war und ich das Licht ausmachen konnte? Tse, warum sollte ich auf ihn Rücksicht nehmen? Ich tastete nach dem Schalter für die kleine Leselampe über meinem Bett und schaltete das Licht aus. Sollte er sich doch im Dunkeln den Fuß stoßen! Ich rollte mich bequem auf meinem Bett zusammen, doch meine Augen wollten sich nicht schließen. Ich war hellwach. Mir fehlte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Kakarott an meiner Seite war. Also starrte ich durch das Halbdunkel des Zimmers zum Fenster, wo die Sterne am Nachthimmel leuchteten. Eine Weile lag ich einfach unbeweglich da, dann stand ich auf, öffnete das Fenster und lehnte mich hinaus, um die Sterne besser sehen zu können. Die eisige Nachtluft, die hereinströmte, ließ mich erzittern. Irgendwo dort, wo diese blauschwarzen, lichtlosen Flecken waren, war einmal Vegeta-sei gewesen. Was wohl aus mir und Kakarott geworden wäre, hätte Freezer meinen Heimatplaneten damals nicht zerstört? Er würde wahrscheinlich ein glückliches, zufriedenes Leben auf der Erde führen und sich von diesem Drachen namens Chichi terrorisieren lassen, während ich inzwischen vielleicht König wäre und andere Völker terrorisieren würde. Ja, das Leben hätte so schön einfach sein können, aber nein! Ein grausames Schicksal verschlug mich auf die Erde und in Kakarotts Arme. Und er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun als mich von sich zu stoßen. C17. Warum ausgerechnet C17? Was hatte er, was ich nicht habe? Ich ertappte mich dabei, prüfend an mir herabzuschauen. Ich seufzte tief. War es, weil Kakarott dort endlich mal der Dominantere sein durfte? War es das, was er in unserer Beziehung vermisste? Wenn ich doch nur endlich verstehen könnte, was ihn dazu getrieben hat, C17 flachzulegen. Frustriert donnerte ich meine Faust an die Wand neben dem Fenster. Zurück blieb ein Stück eingedrückte Wand. Plötzlich legte jemand eine Decke um meinen vor Kälte zitternden Körper. Ich drehte leicht den Kopf in Kakarotts Richtung und seine Lippen waren meinem Ohr nun so nah, dass mich sein warmer Atem kitzelte, als er leise sagte: "Komm ins Bett 'Geta. Es ist kalt hier." Als ich mich in seiner zärtlichen Umarmung versteifte, ließ er mich wieder los und ich begab mich mit ungelenkten Schritten zum Bett. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich langsam aber sicher tiefgekühlt worden war. Auf dem Bett rollte ich mich frierend zu einem kleinen Ball zusammen und wartete darauf, dass sich mein Körper wieder erwärmte. Kakarott 'entrollte' mich sanft und drückte mich gegen sich. Seine Haut kam mir im Gegensatz zu meiner richtiggehend heiß vor. "Du bist so kalt...", hauchte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren. "Was machst du nur immer? Wo warst du nur mit deinen Gedanken?" "Was ich mache und was ich denke, geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an", fauchte ich und wollte ihn von mir schieben, aber er verstärkte seinen Griff um mich. Obwohl ich mich immer noch leicht befreien hätte können, hielt ich daraufhin inne. "Bleib", bat Kakarott. "Es... es ist die schnellste Art, dich wieder aufzuwärmen." 'Als ob es dir darum gehen würde...' Trotzdem fühlte ich, wie sich ein angenehm warmes Gefühl in mir ausbreitete und ich hielt still, meinen Kopf an seiner Brust, und lauschte seinem Herzschlag. Im Moment hatte ich einfach nicht mehr die Kraft, mich gegen ihn zu wehren. Sein Herz schlug etwas schneller als sonst. War Kakarott aufgeregt? Hatte er... Angst, dass ich ihn wie gewöhnlich wegstoße? "Vertraust du mir 'Geta?", fragte er leise. "Was ist das denn für eine blöde Frage?!", knurrte ich ihn an, versuchte aber immer noch nicht, mich aus seiner Umarmung zu lösen. "Du hast mich schließlich betrogen! Erwartest du da noch Vertrauen von mir?" Ich fühlte mich so wunderbar geborgen in seinen Armen... Lieber Gott, lass diesen Moment nie vorübergehen! "Wieso fragst du?" "Es... es hat mich nur interessiert." Dann schwieg Kakarott eine Weile. "Beantwortest du mir eine Frage?", fragte er fast scheu an. "Wenn es lebensnotwendig ist", meinte ich wenig gesprächig. Eigentlich wollte ich mir von diesem ganzen Beziehungsstress eine kleine Auszeit gönnen- einfach wie früher in seinen Armen einschlafen und aufwachen... aber der Baka schien ja anderes im Sinn zu haben. "Ich würde gerne wissen, warum du dich vor sechs Monaten so in dich selbst zurückgezogen hast." "Weil ich..." Was sollte diese dumme Frage eigentlich? Kakarott wusste doch genau, dass ich nicht gerne über Gefühle- und schon gar nicht über meine- sprach! "Du...", begann ich erneut. "Du hast doch damit angefangen. Warst immer geistesabwesend... sogar während wir Liebe gemacht haben. Du hast versucht es zu überspielen, aber du bist ein schlechter Lügner Kakarott. Irgendetwas hat dich ungemein beschäftigt und du hast dich immer mehr in dein Schneckenhaus zurückgezo- gen." Ich machte eine kleine Pause. "Ich habe eine zeitlang versucht zu erraten, was wohl in deinem Kopf vor sich ging und bin schließlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass du mich nicht mehr liebst. Deshalb hab ich versucht, etwas Abstand von dir... und meinen Gefühlen zu dir... zu bekommen." Hoffentlich war der Baka jetzt, nachdem ich ihm mein Herz ausgeschüttet hatte, zufrieden! Plötzlich drückte er mich fester an sich. Weil ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, entkam mir ein kleiner, protestierender Laut, aber ich machte- immer noch- keine Anstalten, mich wieder von Kakarott zu lösen, obwohl mein Körper inzwischen aufgewärmt war. "Dass ich so in Gedanken war, hatte doch nichts mit dir zu tun, 'Geta!" "Nein? Womit dann?", fragte ich und hörte, dass mein Tonfall ein kleines bisschen trotzig klang. "Erinnerst du dich, dass Gohan vor acht Monaten verschwunden ist und wir nicht ein einziges Lebenszeichen von ihm erhielten? Ich habe mir wahnsinnige Sorgen um meinen Sohn gemacht, das ist alles, Vegeta. Meine Gefühle zu dir hatte gar nichts damit zu tun, dass ich oft in Gedanken war." "Warum hast du mir denn nichts davon erzählt? Ich hasse es, wenn du mich aus deinem Leben ausschließt!" Kakarott rieb seine Wange an meinen Haaren und murmelte: "Es tut mit Leid, 'Geta; so wahnsinnig Leid." Ich war nahe dran zu sagen "Schon gut", aber gar nichts war gut. Die Sache mit C17 ging mit einfach nicht aus dem Kopf... ein Seitensprung, den ich zum Teil mitzuverantworten hatte. Wäre ich nicht so kalt Kakarott gegenüber gewesen, wäre er vielleicht nie passiert. Ich seufzte tief. "Wo warst du eigentlich als ich nach Hause kam?", fragte Kakarott urplötzlich und ich begriff, dass er auf den Tag unseres verhängnisvollen Streites anspielte. "Ich... ich hab...", ich spürte, wie mir eine verräterische Röte ins Gesicht stieg und war froh, dass es hier dunkel genug war und er es nicht sah. So sehr ich ihn auch liebte, es fiel mir wahnsinnig schwer zuzugeben, dass ich mich um ihn sorgte. "Ich hab zuerst nach deiner Aura gesucht, hab sie aber nicht gefunden und dachte schon... naja ich hab mir... eben Sorgen gemacht als ich sie auch nach weiteren Versuchen nicht fand und bin dann losgeflogen, um dich auf herkömmliche Art und Weise zu suchen." Zum Ende hin wurde ich immer schneller und undeutlicher, wollte es hinter mich bringen und hoffte, dass er nicht alles verstand. Was natürlich sinnlos war. Saiyajins haben nun einmal sehr scharfe Ohren. Mein Gesicht glühte inzwischen vor Verlegenheit. "Du... hast...dir Sorgen gemacht? Um MICH?", echote er überrascht und als ich den Kopf hob, sah ich, wie sich sein Mund zu einem glücklichen Lächeln verzog. Ich ertappte mich ebenfalls leicht zu lächeln und leise zu seufzen. Obwohl ich mir versuchte einzureden, dass ich nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, machte es mich dennoch glücklich, wenn er glücklich war. In was für einer verdrehten Welt lebte ich nur? "Ich liebe dich, Vegeta", sagte Kakarott und schmiegte sich enger an mich. Mir stockte der Atem als ich ihn so nahe an meinem ganzen Körper spürte und ich versuchte krampfhaft mich auf etwas hoch Unerotisches zu konzentrieren. Wie zum Beispiel Staubsaugen. Ja, staubsaugen war eine gute Idee! Ich versuchte mir vorzustellen, dass mich Bulma dazu verdonnert hatte, jeden einzelnen Raum der Capsule Corp. zu saugen. Ich hasste Hausarbeit und vor allem saugen bis zum Abgrund und noch viel tiefer (deshalb machte ich es auch nie). Doch aus dem Wohnzimmer wurde schnell in ein Schlafzimmer, ich fand mich auf einem Bett liegend wieder, statt des Staubsaugergerätes hatte ich aufeinmal Kakarott vor mir und der Schlauch des Staubsaugers verwandelte sich in... Ich keuchte leise auf. Unglaublich, wie heftig ich immer noch auf seinen Nähe reagierte. Ich erschrak, als er plötzlich fortfuhr: "Ich weiß, es ist schwer für dich zu glauben, weil ich... und C17... und weil du mir nicht mehr vertraust, aber ich meine es ernst Vegeta. Ich liebe dich." Endlich fand ich irgendwo in mir die Kraft, mich aus Kakarotts Umarmung zu befreien. Ich setzte mich auf, sah ihm aber nicht in die Augen, sondern fixierte einen Punkt auf der Bettdecke, die ich im Dunkeln kaum erkennen konnte. "Ich glaube dir Kakarott, und ich... vertraue dir trotz allem noch... irgendwie. Und ich glaube... ich weiß auch, was dich in C17's Arme trieb. Du wolltest auch mal der Dominantere sein, stimmts's? Ich habe dich ja nie gelassen, weil... weil..." Ich schluckte und brach ab. Ich konnte es nicht sagen. Ich KONNTE nicht. So viel Kakarott mir auch bedeutete, es ging nicht. Kakarott umfasste mein Gesicht mit seinem Händen und drückte seine Lippen sanft auf meine. Unwillkürlich versteifte ich mich. "Dummkopf du!", sagte er zärtlich und strich mir durchs Haar. "Glaubst du wirklich, es war mir wichtig wer von uns der Aktive und wer der Passive war? Alles was für mich zählte war, dass ich mit dir zusammensein konnte!" Er machte eine kleine Pause und küsste mich wieder. "Und glaubst du nicht, dass ich nicht schon längst weiß, dass du immer der Aktive sein wolltest, weil dein Stolz nichts anderes erlaubte?! Der Prinz der Saiyajins kann sich doch nicht von einem Unterklassenkrieger nehmen lassen... ich habe das schon vor langer Zeit verstanden, Koibito." Ein kleines Schaudern lief durch meinen Körper. Kakarott verstand mich! Ich war glücklich. Ich weiß natürlich, dass ich immer sehr verschlossen und kühl wirkte, aber ER verstand mich! Genaugenommen war er wohl der einzige, der mich je verstanden hat und der mich je verstehen wird. Wir beide waren die letzten beiden Vollblutssaiyajins. Wenn ich diese Beziehung, unsere einmalige Verbindung, beende... dann verlor ich alles, wovon ich jemals geträumt habe, aber... er hatte mich so sehr verletzt... Als seine Lippen meinen Hals berührten und er zärtlich daran knabberte, legte ich mit einem leisen Keuchen den Kopf in den Nacken, drückte meine Hände aber gleichzeitig in einer abwehrenden Bewegung gegen seine Brust. Er verstand meine stumme Bitte mir Zeit zu geben und setzte sich wieder gerade mir gegenüber hin. Manchmal kam es mir so vor, als könne er meine Gedanken lesen... dabei waren wir noch keine Seelengefährten... wir hatten uns noch nicht durch den Biss gegenseitig aneinander gebunden. "Was empfindest du für mich 'Geta?" Ich konnte sein Flüstern kaum hören, so leise war es. 'Er hat Angst. Angst davor, dass ich ihm sagen könnte, ich will ihn nicht mehr', ging mir durch den Kopf. Ich hasste es, wenn er Angst hatte, deshalb wollte ich ehrlich zu ihm sein. "Ich... ich liebe dich immer noch Kakarott... aber da... war noch dieser Dritte zwischen uns..." Ich glaube, sehr viel lauter als mein Koibito sprach ich auch nicht. "Kannst du es denn nicht einfach vergessen?" Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, vergessen werde ich nie können... aber.... vielleicht kann ich irgendwann verzeihen." Es folgte ein langes Schweigen, bevor Kakarott meinte: "Lass uns schlafen 'Geta. Du bist doch bestimmt müde. Immerhin hast du heute mit deinem Snowboard so viele Leute umgefahren wie noch nie. Zwanzig Stück. Persönliche Bestleistung." Ich grinste ihn durch die Dunkelheit an. "Du hast recht. Es war äußerst schwierig außerhalb der Saison zwanzig Leute auf der Piste zu finden." Ich legte mich wieder hin und rollte mich unter meiner Decke zusammen. "Gute Nacht Kakarott", murmelte ich noch leise, bevor mir endgültig die Augen zufielen und ich einschlief. Ich bemerkte nicht einmal, dass ich ihn nicht, wie sonst, knurrend anwies, gefälligst Abstand zu mir zu halten.  
  
*** Als ich am nächsten Tag aufwachte, stieg mir der Geruch von frischgebackenen Brötchen in die Nase und augenblicklich meldete sich mein Magen zu Wort. Ich stand auf, zog mich an und beeilte mich dann in die Küche zu kommen. Kakarott hockte vor dem Herd und starrte die Brötchen darin an. Ich legte meinen Kopf schief und sah ihm eine Weile schmunzelnd zu, bevor ich ihm Guten Morgen sagte. Er drehte den Kopf. "Oh, hi Vegeta! Du kommst genau richtig. Die zweite Ladung Brötchen ist fast fertig." Wie konnte man nur ständig so fröhlich sein? Das war ja nicht normal. Mein Blick fiel auf den liebevoll gedeckten Tisch und auf die beiden gefüllten Brötchenkörbe. Mir lief bereits das Wasser im Munde zusammen. Ein Blick auf die Küchenuhr sagte mir, dass es kurz nach acht war. "Hey, Kakarott, seit wann stehst du so früh auf?" "Och, weißt du, ich bin etwas früher als gewöhnlich aufgewacht und dachte, es wäre nett, wenn wir mal wieder zusammen frühstücken würden. Deshalb bin ich schon aufgestanden und hab mich an die Vorbereitungen gemacht. Wieso bist du eigentlich nicht schon um vier wach geworden, wie sonst?" "Bin ich doch", murmelte ich. 'Ich war nur zu bequem aufzustehen und außerdem... wollte ich gerne in deiner Nähe bleiben', fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu. Als Kakarott anfing zu lächeln, fragte ich zum wiederholten Male ernsthaft, ob er nicht vielleicht doch Gedanken lesen konnte. "Na endlich!", rief er plötzlich aus und holte die Brötchen aus dem Ofen. 'Na endlich', dachte auch ich und setzte mich an den Tisch. "Guten Appetit", meinte Kakarott und stürzte sich auf die Brötchen. Ich tat es ihm natürlich nach- nicht etwa weil ich so gierig war, nein, ich wollte mir lediglich meinen Teil sichern. Bei Kakarott musste man sich beeilen, sonst bekam man nichts mehr ab. Dann war eine Weile nichts mehr zu hören außer unseren... 'Nebengeräuschen'. Hast du Angst, dass dein Saiyajinprinz etwas mitkriegt? Das tut er doch nie! Diese Worte ließen mir einfach keine Ruhe. Gestern hatte ich vergessen, Kakarott danach zu fragen, also würde ich es heute tun. "Schläfst du noch mit C17?", fragte ich direkt.  
  
Das Stück Brötchen, das ich gerade herunterschluckte, blieb mir buchstäblich im Halse stecken, als ich seine Frage hörte. Ich erlitt einen ziemlich schweren Hustenanfall und starrte 'Geta danach ungläubig an. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Dachte er wirklich so schlecht von mir? Vegeta sah mir nur weiterhin ernst ins Gesicht und wartete sichtlich ungeduldig darauf, dass ich seine Frage beantwortete. "Natürlich schlafe ich nicht mehr mit C17! Es war ein einmaliger Ausrutscher!" Ich sah in seinen Augen, dass er mir nicht so recht Glauben schenkte. Was brachte ihn bloß auf die verrückte Idee, ich könnte ihn immer noch betrügen? Das würde ich doch nie, NIE wieder tun! Ich hatte aus meinem Fehler gelernt! "Was meinte C17 dann mit: Hast du Angst, dass dein Saiyajinprinz etwas mitkriegt? Das tut er doch nie! ? Kannst du mir vielleicht verraten, was dieser Kommentar bedeuten soll?" "Das kann ich dir erklären." Hatte diese Bemerkung von C17 ihn auf die Idee gebracht, dass ich immer noch mit dem Cyborg schlief? Naja, wenn man genau darüber nachdachte, war sie eigentlich ziemlich zweideutig. "Er meinte damit seine mehr oder weniger regelmäßigen Besuche." Vegeta kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen. "Er besucht dich regelmäßig?" "Ähh...ja." Wie erzählte ich es ihm am besten, ohne dass er etwas in den falschen Hals bekam? "Nach unserem... Tête-à-tête, stand er plötzlich vor unserer Haustür und erzählte mir, dass er mich liebt und fragte mich, was ich eigentlich noch von dir will..." Ich brach ab, als ich den Schmerz in Vegetas Augen las. Kami, ich hatte ihm nicht schon wieder weh tun wollen! Ich war ein solcher Trottel! Plötzlich schien er zu bemerken, dass man ihm seine Gefühle ablesen konnte und setzte seine undurchdringliche Maske auf. "Und was hast du daraufhin gemacht?", wollte er wissen. "Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er gehen soll und dass das zwischen uns eine einmalige Sache gewesen war. Naja, irgendwann ist er dann gegangen, aber er ist immer und immer wieder gekommen." "Warum hast du das vor mir geheim gehalten?" "Ich war eigentlich immer ganz froh, dass du nichts von seinen Besuchen mitgekriegt hast.... weil ich dich nicht an meinen Seitensprung erinnern wollte... und dir nicht noch mehr weh tun wollte." Ich senkte den Blick und vermied es, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Ich wollte das Thema endlich beenden. Es tat mit weh und, was noch viel schlimmer war, es tat ihm weh. Nach unserer Aussprache letzte Nacht hatte ich das Gefühl, dass wir uns einander wieder ein wenig genährt hatte, dass er mich wieder etwas näher an sich heranließ... ich wollte ihn nicht wieder zurückstoßen.  
  
Er machte sich also Sorgen um meine Gefühle? Warum? Ich fragte mich nämlich ebenso wie C17, was Kakarott eigentlich noch von mir wollte... nicht dass ich mir wünschte, dass er sich plötzlich für jemand anderes interessierte... das könnte ich nicht ertragen. Ich brauchte ihn zum Leben. Dass er sich um meine Gefühlswelt sorgte, rührte mich und ich brummte schließlich: "Naja, jetzt wird er ja wohl hoffentlich die Finger von dir lassen." Seine Augen leuchteten und er packte plötzlich meine Hand. "Danke!!!" "Danke für was?", fragte ich verwirrt. "Für dein Vertrauen!" Etwas verlegen verspeiste ich den Rest meines Brötchens. "Baka!" Kakarott lächelt mich an und schnappte mir dann das letzte Brötchen vor der Nase weg. "Hey! Was soll das?! Gib es sofort her!", beschwerte ich mich augenblicklich. "Wieso?" "Wie kann man nur so dämlich fragen?", fauchte ich ihn an. "Ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajins! Das letzte Brötchen steht selbstverständlich mir zu!" "Aber ich bin größer als du", entgegnete er, während er mich aus seinen großen unschuldigen Augen anblickte. "Ich brauche mehr zu essen. Bist du nicht schon satt?" "Nur weil ich kleiner bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht einen ebenso hohen Energieverbrauch wie du haben kann! Und natürlich bin ich schon satt, aber es geht um's Prinzip! Warum musst du eigentlich immer mit mir streiten?" Kakarott lächelte, seufzte und hielt mir das Brötchen hin. "Wenn dir soviel daran liegt, kannst du es haben", erklärte er etwas widerwillig. Ich riss es ihm aus der Hand. "Geht doch! Und weil du so lieb warst, gebe ich dir sogar eine Hälfte ab." Jetzt strahlte er mich an. Na bitte! Damit hätte ich mein Gute-Taten-Soll für diesen Monat erfüllt. Wir verbrachten einen schönen Tag abseits der Piste. Das Gespräch letzte Nacht hatte mein Herz wirklich erleichtert und plötzlich fühlte ich mich in Kakarotts Gegenwart wieder wohl. Ist schon irgendwie merkwürdig, nicht wahr? Am nächsten Abend wollte Kakarott unbedingt für uns kochen. Na, mir war's recht. Warum sollte ich mir die Mühe der Nahrungszubereitung machen, wenn es andere für mich übernahmen?! Ich hoffte bloß, dass das Essen von Möhrchen auch genießbar war. Soweit ich wusste, hat Chichi immer für ihn gekocht und als er dann später in der Capsule Corp. einzog, übernahm Mrs. Briefs diese Rolle. Aus irgendeinem Grund war sie ganz von Kakarott angetan. Naja, ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Ich war ja selber ganz vernarrt in ihn. Ich hatte mich gerade schön gemütlich auf der Couch ausgestreckt, als Kakarott aus der Küche kam und mir mitteilte, dass kein Zimt mehr da war und er UNBEDINGT Zimt brauchte. Ich seufzte. "Der Zimt steht oben im Schrank. Zweite Tür von links." "Tut er nicht Vegeta. Wir haben keinen Zimt." Ich stand genervt auf, lief zum Schrank und riss die entsprechende Tür auf- und da war tatsächlich kein Zimt. "Heute morgen stand da aber noch Zimt", sagte ich misstrauisch und beäugte Kakarott argwöhnisch. "Nun, jetzt ist er auf jeden Fall weg." Er zuckte mit den Achseln. Entweder hatte er wirklich keine Ahnung, wo der Zimt hin war oder er war ein besserer Schauspieler, als ich bisher gedacht hatte. "Würdest du bitte zum Supermarkt gehen und welchen kaufen?", fragte er und setzte seinen treuen Hundeblick auf. "Hat der überhaupt noch auf?" "Bestimmt. Geschäfte machen doch erst um 22.00 Uhr zu. Du kannst also noch ganz bequem hinlaufen." Hätte ich genauer hingehört, wäre mir wahrscheinlich aufgefallen, dass seine Antwort etwas ZU schnell kam. Ich seufzte tief, schnappte mir meinen Wintermantel, zog meine dickgefütteten Stiefel an und machte mich auf den Weg. So ein kleiner Abendspaziergang war vielleicht gar nicht schlecht. Eine Stunde hin, eine Stunde zurück. Vielleicht war bis dahin ja schon das Essen fertig. Meine friedliche Stimmung war allerdings dahin, als ich mich verlief und so eine Stunde länger als beabsichtigt brauchte und, beim Supermarkt angekommen, feststellen musste, dass heute Ruhetag war. Wer lässt sich denn so etwas Bescheuertes wie einen Ruhetag einfallen? Irgendwie beschlich mich das Gefühl, dass Kakarott das genau gewusst hatte und mich absichtlich umsonst hergeschickt hatte. Ich machte mich umgehend auf den Heimweg- diesmal über den kürzeren und wesentlich schnelleren Luftweg. Grrr, diese Unterklassenniete konnte was erleben! Ich stürmte ins Haus, riss dabei noch fast die Tür aus den Angeln und brüllte: "KAKAROTT!!!" Er kam sofort angetrabt. "Hi Vegeta! Wo warst du solange?" "Willst du gar nicht wissen, wo der Zimt ist?", knurrte ich ihn an. Er sagte nichts, sondern rieb sich nur verlegen mit einer Hand den Hinterkopf, was mir bewies, dass er genau gewusst hatte, dass der Supermarkt heute geschlossen war. Ich packte ihn grob am Kragen. "Wieso hast du mich umsonst in der Gegend rumrennen lassen???" Er hob abwehrend-entschuldigend die Hände. "Beruhig dich, Vegeta. Ich brauchte einfach ein bisschen Zeit, um alles vorzubereiten. Dir ist ja nichts abgefroren, oder?" Er lächelte sein typisches naives Son-Lächeln. "Zieh dich doch endlich aus, damit wir essen können!" Ich schlüpfte knurrend aus meiner Jacke und meinen Stiefeln und folgte ihm dann in die Küche. "Was musstest du vorbereiten?" "Lass dich überraschen, 'Geta." Als ich meinen Blick in der Küchen umherschweifen ließ, war ich angenehm überrascht. Kein Geschirrchaos, wie ich erwartet hatte, sondern Ordnung... und romantische Stimmung durch unzählige Kerzen und Teelichter, die das einzige Licht in diesem Raum waren.. Mit einem verstohlenen Blick zu Kakarott setzte ich mich und er füllte auf. Während er mich anlächelte, fragte ich mich, was er wohl mit diesem romantischen Abendessen bezweckte. Was er auf alle Fälle bereits erreicht hatte, war, dass meine Wut verraucht war. Vorsichtig kostete ich seine Kreation und war überrascht, wie lecker das Essen war. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut kochen kannst, Kakarott", meinte ich und er freute sich über das Lob. Ich fühlte, wie ich mich langsam entspannte und ihm schließlich sogar eines meiner seltenen, liebevollen Lächeln schenkte. 'Du Idiot! Wenn du dich ihm wieder öffnest, wird er dich nur wieder verletzen. Du kannst niemandem außer dir selbst vertrauen, das hat er dir doch schon bewiesen, oder? Kannst du nicht genug von den Schmerzen bekommen?', meldete sich mein Stolz. 'Das ist doch völliger Unsinn. Kakarott würde nie mit dir spielen! Verzeih ihm, was er getan hat. Er liebt dich', hielt mein Herz dagegen. 'Ach, Ruhe da drin', schimpfte ich mit beiden und konzentrierte mich wieder auf mein Essen und auf Kakarotts wunderschöne schwarze Augen. Merkwürdig, dass sein Essen mir um Längen besser schmeckte als das von Mrs. Briefs. Lag es vielleicht daran, dass er es gemacht hatte? Zum Nachtisch servierte er Tiramisu- eins meiner- unserer- absoluten Leibgerichte. Ich verputzte fast alles alleine und zu meiner Überraschung ließ Möhrchen nicht ein Wort des Protestes hören. Danach ließ ich mich von ihm ins Wohnzimmer bitten. Beim Hinausgehen aus der Küche fiel mir eine kleine dunkle Nische ganz am Ende des Küchenschrankes auf, in der ein Päckchen mit der Aufschrift 'Zimt' stand. Kein Wunder dass es nicht mehr im Schrank gestanden hatte, wenn er es dort versteckt hatte. Kakarott hatte eindeutig seine Berufung verfehlt. Er hätte Schauspieler werden sollen. Im Wohnzimmer empfing mich ein prasselndes Kaminfeuer, das ebenfalls romantische Stimmung verbreitete. Ich ließ mich auf dem Fell, das vor dem Kamin lag, nieder und genoss die Wärme, die der Kamin ausstrahlte. Kakarott legte noch schnell etwas Holz nach und setzte sich dann zu mir. Ich zog meine Beine an meinen Körper, schlang meine Arme um sie und legte mein Kinn auf meine Knie. Ich war so entspannt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Vor allem wenn Kakarott in der Nähe war, war ich angespannt bis zum geht nicht mehr, immer darauf bedacht ihm nicht zu nahe zu kommen und einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zu ihm zu halten. Aber jetzt... herrschte wieder dieses Gefühl der Vertrautheit und des völligen Vertrauens zwischen uns. Ich konnte gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich das vermisst hatte. Ja... ich glaube, ich war dabei, ihm zu verzeihen... und es fühlte sich gut an. "Umm, Vegeta?" "Hmmm?" "Ich... ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass... ummm... du bist das Wichtigste in meinem Leben, du weißt das... ja 'Geta? Ich... ich meine, ich hatte schon dieses Kribbeln im Bauch, als ich dich das erste Mal sah. Ich habe lange Zeit mit meinen Gefühlen hinterm Berg gehalten, weil ich dachte, du hasst mich. Du warst immer bestrebt mich zu überbieten, hast mich einige Mal wirklich übel zusammengeschlagen und ich habe mehr als ein Mal versucht, meine Gefühle für dich als Magenverstimmung abzutun, aber das hat nichts an der Tatsache geändert, dass ich dich liebte. Ich konnte es anfangs selbst nicht glauben. Ich liebte den stolzen Prinzen der Saiyajins, der niemanden an sich heranließ und der mich nur als Abschaum der Saiyajingesellschaft betrachtete." Er seufzte tief. "Und das Schlimmste war, dass meine Liebe statt schwächer mit der Zeit immer stärker wurde. Es ging am Ende soweit, dass ich mich auf nichts mehr konzentrieren konnte, sobald du in der Nähe warst. Ich habe immer versucht, mein Bestes zu geben, von Anfang an, wollte, dass du stolz auf mich bist, aber ich war für dich nicht mehr als ein Trainingspartner, jemand, den es zu besiegen galt. Das tat weh Vegeta, aber ich konnte immer noch nicht aufhören, dich zu lieben. Dann merkte ich, wie sich etwas in deinem Verhalten änderte. Du warst nicht mehr so kalt zu mir und neue Hoffnung keimte in mir auf, dass meine Gefühle vielleicht endlich erwidert werden- und plötzlich fand ich mich in dem Körper eines Kindes wieder. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was es bedeutet, als erwachsener Mann in einem Kinderkörper gefangen zu sein. Zum Glück hat sich auch dieses Problem gelöst und ich dachte mir, bevor wieder irgendetwas dazwischen kommt, gestehe ich dir endlich meine Gefühle, bevor sie noch mein Herz in Stücke reißen. Es hat mich unheimlich Überwindung gekostet." Ich musste bei der Erinnerung unwillkürlich schmunzeln. "Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, wie du Baka nach deiner Liebeserklärung mit hochroten Kopf auf und davongestürmt bist." Er lächelte ebenfalls. "Ich dachte, du willst nie wieder etwas mit mir zu tun haben, hält mich für pervers oder so etwas... aber als du drei Tage später zu mir gekommen bist und mir gesagt hast, dass du genauso für mich fühlst, war ich das glücklichste Lebewesen im gesamten Universum. Ich liebe dich, 'Geta und ich würde dich nie wieder freiwillig gehen lassen." "Dein Glück. Ich habe nämlich auch nicht vor, zu gehen. Ich... ich habe dich nie für Abschaum gehalten, Kakarott. Ich habe dich immer bewundert. Du warst nur ein Unterklassenkrieger und trotzdem hast du es geschafft mich zu besiegen- freilich nicht allein, aber trotzdem war es eine beeidruckende Leistung für jemanden, den ich nur als Verräter und als Unterklassenniete betrachtet hatte. Du hast als erstes das SuperSaiyajinlevel erreicht und ich war wie besessen davon dich zu überbieten und mich für etwas zu rächen, das meine eigene Schuld war, weil ich zu eitel und zu arrogant gewesen war und dich und deine Freunde unterschätzt habe. Mit der Zeit merkte ich aber, dass es mir bei den Kämpfen gar nicht mehr darum ging, dich zu besiegen... meine Rachedurst wurde schwächer und schwächer und auch das Gefühl der Demütigung, das meine Niederlage hinterlassen hatte, wurde nach und nach durch ein anderes ersetzt. Mein Hass hatte sich in das genaue Gegenteil verwandelt... und der Kampf war die einzige Möglichkeit, dich zu berühren, ohne dass es auffiel..." Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er erstaunt die Augenbrauen hochzog und spürte wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, die man glücklicherweise auch auf die Wärme, die das Feuer ausstrahlte, schieben konnte. "Kuck nicht so blöd! Is' halt so. Ich war einige Male dicht dran, verdammt dicht dran, dir zu sage, zu zeigen, was ich für dich empfinde, aber dank der eisernen Selbstdisziplin, die mir von frühster Kindheit eingetrichtert wurde, konnte ich mich jedes Mal zusammenreißen. Du warst der Erste, der mir so etwas wie Freundschaft entgegengebracht hat und ich wollte das nicht zerstören, indem ich dich mit irgendwelchen wirren Gefühlen belästige. Ich habe dich immer beneidet. Du hattest Freunde, eine Frau, die dich liebte, später zwei wundervolle Söhne, die zu dir aufschauten und ich... gut, ich hatte Bulma und Trunks, aber ich war trotzdem immer ein Außenseiter. Du glaubst nicht, wie oft ich mich einsam gefühlt habe selbst wenn zwanzig oder mehr Mann um mich herum waren und wie oft ich überlegt habe diesen Planeten zu verlassen. Das Einzigste, was mich hier gehalten hatte, warst du..." Ich verstummte, als Kakarotts Lippen sanft meine Wange berührten. "Glaubst du, ich kenne die Einsamkeit nicht?", fragte er leise. "Bevor ich dich kennengelernt habe, hatte ich oft das Gefühl, hier nicht hinzugehören, fehl am Platze zu sein. Irgendetwas fehlte mir die ganze Zeit und ich wusste nicht was. Ich war glücklich, wenn ich mit meinen Freunden zusammen war, aber nicht vollständig zufrieden. Dann bist du in mein Leben getreten und ich fühlte mich plötzlich... vollständig. Saiyajins sind trotz ihres Krieger-Instinktes ein recht geselliges Volk, nicht wahr?" Auf mein Nicken hin fuhr er fort: "Und genau das hat mir gefehlt. Jemand, der so ist wie ich, der demselben Volk angehört, der weiß, wie ich fühle und denke. DU hast gefehlt. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben nur auf dich gewartet!" Ich schluckte und senkte den Blick. Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf erwidern sollte. Kakarott war schon immer besser gewesen, wenn es darum ging, Gefühle auszudrücken. Er stand auf, entfernte sich ein Stück und als er wieder kam, ertönte von irgendwo Musik. Er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. "Komm Vegeta, lass uns tanzen." Beinahe schon gegen meinen Willen ergriff ich seine Hand und ließ mich auf die Füße ziehen und eng aneinander geschmiegt schwebten wir durch den Raum- zumindestens kam es mir so vor. Der übliche Kampf darum, wer von uns beiden führte, entfiel, weil Kakarott mir freiwillig die Führung überließ. Irgendwie war er merkwürdig heute. Wahrscheinlich hatte er noch irgendetwas vor. Na, da war ich aber mal gespannt. Ich wappnete mich innerlich für das, was da noch kommen möge, aber als wir unseren Tanz beendeten und er vor mir auf die Knie ging, fielen mir dann doch vor Überraschung fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Kakarott kniete vor mir? Was war denn nun kaputt? Er nahm meine Hände und begann so ernst, wie ich ihn noch nie erlebt habe: "Ich weiß, dass ich in der Vergangenheit Fehler gemacht habe und es tut mir leid. Du weißt, dass du der Einzige bist, den ich liebe und ich möchte mich dauerhaft an dich binden... Vegeta, willst du mich heiraten?" Heiraten? Bulma hatte mir mal davon erzählt und mir erklärt, was das war. Ein dauerhafter Lebensbund... aber mit Kakarott? Er sah mich aus seinen schwarzen Hundeaugen hoffnungsvoll an und ich brachte es nicht über mich seinen Antrag direkt abzulehen, wie mein Stolz es mir wärmstens empfahl. Außerdem war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich es nicht vielleicht doch wollte... Ich entzog ihm meine Hände und wich seinem Blick aus. "Ich... ich weiß nicht. Lass mit etwas Zeit darüber nachzudenken, Kakarott." Er versuchte sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen, stand auf und lächelte mich an. "Alle Zeit, die du brauchst, 'Geta." Danach tanzten wir noch ein wenig. Diesmal führte er und ich konnte nicht widerstehen, mich gegen seinen warmen, muskulösen Körper zu lehnen. Ich spürte wie sich seine Muskeln unter seiner Kleidung bewegten und ein kleiner Seufzer entkam meinen Lippen. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, was ich tun sollte. Wenn ich ihn heiraten würde, wäre er für immer mein, aber diese kitschige Menschenzeremonie war meiner eigentlich nicht wert. Immerhin war ich ein Saiyajin. Der Prinz der Saiyajins um genau zu sein. Der Erbe des königlichen Throns von Vegeta-sei. Es war ja schon schlimm genug, dass ich einen Saiyajinmischling in die Welt gesetzt hatte, musste ich wirklich so tief sinken und diese lächerliche Zeremonie mitmachen? Schließlich saßen wir noch bei einem Gläschen Rotwein vor dem Kamin. Keiner sagte ein Wort, aber es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen- im Gegenteil. Wir saßen da und genossen die Nähe des anderen. Normalerweise trank ich keinen Alkohol und ich merkte wie der Wein mich nach und nach einschläferte. Die Stille um mich herum und das Knacken des Feuers taten ihr übriges und schließlich fielen mir die Augen zu. Das Letzte, das ich mitbekam, war, dass ich gegen Kakarotts Schulter fiel und er mich zärtlich umarmte. 'Ja... halt mich fest... und lass mich nie wieder los!'  
  
Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, lag ich in unserem Bett. Das bedeutete zwangsläufig, dass Kakarott mich ins Bett gebracht hatte. Ich sah auf die Uhr. WAS??? Schon zehn Uhr? Du meine Güte, wieso hatte ich so lange geschlafen? Der Wein hatte mich wirklich ziemlich außer Gefecht gesetzt. 'Memo an mich: Nie wieder Wein.' Ich streckte mich ausgiebig bevor ich aufstand, mich anzog und mich auf den Weg zur Küche machte. Kakarott war schon wieder am Werkeln. Du meine Güte, wieso war dieser Saiyajin die letzte Zeit nur noch am Kochen? War das sein neues Hobby? Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren würde... sein Essen war gut und außerdem ersparte er mir so jede Menge Mühe. Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und lächelte mich an. "O-hayo, 'Geta. Gut geschlafen?" Ich murrte etwas, das man mit etwas Fantasie als Zustimmung werten konnte und setzte mich dann an den Tisch und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Kakarott mit seiner Schürze durch die Küche tanzte und unser Essen zubereitete. Sein Vor-sich-hin-Summen ging bald in Singen über. Ich war überrascht, dass es sich nicht anhörte, als würde man Kreide quietschend über eine Tafel ziehen. Im Gegenteil, er hatte eigentlich eine sehr wohlklingende Stimme. Ich neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und lauschte seinem fröhlichen Geträller. "... take me hard and make me haaappyy..." 'Ja, das würde ich wirklich gerne tun.... MOMENT MAL! Was waren DAS denn jetzt für Gedanken???' "KAKAROTT! WAS hast du da eben gesungen???" "Take me hard and make me happy", wiederholte er ohne zu Zögern mit einem fragenden Blick. Er wunderte sich offensichtlich über den deutlichen Rotschimmer auf meinem Gesicht. 'Arrggghhhh! Und er wiederholt das Ganze auch noch!' "Das heißt: 'Take my heart and make me happy', du Baka!" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Von mir aus. Aber wo ist der Unterschied?" "Kannst du Englisch, Kakarott?" "Nö, kein Wort", meinte er leichthin. Ich griff mir resignierend an den Kopf. "Warum hab' ich mir das nur gedacht?" "Übersetzt du es mir, bitte?" Ich spürte, wie ich noch mehr Farbe annahm. "Ganz sicher nicht!" "Oh bitte, 'Geta!" Er kam zu mir, ergriff meine Hände und sah mich bittend aus seinen Hundeaugen an. "Nein! Und außerdem brennt dir da was an." Daraufhin sprang mein Unterklassenbaka zum Herd und rettete das Fleisch in letzter Sekunde. Ich grinste. Toller Sprung! Unser Essen verlief dann aber schweigend- Kakarott schmollte, weil ich ihm den Liedtext nicht übersetzen wollte. Nachdem wir gemeinsam die Berge von Geschirr abgewaschen und abgetrocknet hatte, murmelte er irgendetwas von Einkaufen und verschwand... und ich war wieder mit meinen Gedanken alleine. Da war noch eine wichtige Sache, die ich entscheiden musste: Nahm ich seinen Heiratsantrag an oder nicht? Ich entschloss mich, diese Entscheidung aufzuschieben und zu trainieren. Bulma hatte mir eine Hoi-Poi-Kapsel mit so einer Gravitationskapsel mitgegeben, wie ich sie am Anfang hatte, bevor der Gravitationsraum mit ins Haus eingegliedert wurde. Ich mochte die Dinger nicht besonders, weil man so vorsichtig sein musste, sonst flogen sie einem um die Ohren, das hatte ich ja bereits einmal durch. Ich trainierte zwei Stunden, dann hatte ich genug. Außerdem würde Kakarott bald nach Hause kommen. Ich war gespannt, was er alles vom Einkaufen mitgebracht hatte. Ich schlenderte nach oben in unser Zimmer, um zu duschen. Ich streifte mir den durchgeschwitzten Trainingsanzug vom Körper und genoss das warme Wasser. Wo blieb Kakarott denn bloß? Hatte er sich etwa ebenso wie ich gestern verlaufen? Seufzend stellte ich das Wasser ab, trocknete mich ab und ging dann ungeniert gähnend in unser Zimmer, um mir wieder etwas anzuziehen. Seit wir hier waren, war ich irgendwie ständig müde und ich stellte fest, dass ich ziemlich faul wurde. Zu Hause hatte ich jeden Tag trainiert. Hier schon seit über eine Woche nicht mehr und die zwei Stunden von heute waren ja wohl auch mehr ein Witz als ein wirkliches Training gewesen. Ich schob den Gedanken beiseite und machte es mir auf dem Bett bequem um noch etwas nachzudenken und mir dann vielleicht ein kleines Nickerchen zu gönnen. Ich war Kakarott noch ein Antwort schuldig, das wusste ich. Aber die Entscheidung fiel mir so wahnsinnig schwer. Ich wollte ihn schon nur für mich alleine haben, aber musste ich dafür so eine lächerliche Veranstaltung mitmachen? Außerdem war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich Kakarott wirklich verzeihen konnte und eine glückliche Beziehung wie früher mit ihm führen konnte. Ich liebte ihn. Ich vertraute ihm. Ich glaubte ihm, dass er mich nie wieder betrügen würde. Aber mein Stolz schrie mich an, seinen Antrag um Himmels willen abzulehnen. 'Wie kann er sich einbilden, dass sich der Prinz der Saiyajins ausgerechnet an einen Unterklassenkrieger binden würde, der ihn zudem noch betrogen hatte', empörte sich mein Stolz, doch die Stimme meines Herzen konnte er nicht übertönen: 'Er würde alles tun, um dich glücklich zu machen. Du weißt das. Lass ihn. Nimm seinen Antrag an' Ich hatte mein ganzen Leben immer auf meinen Stolz gehört... und was hatte es mir gebracht? Jähzorn, Enttäuschung, Verrat, Gewalt- viel zu viel unschuldiges Blut klebte an meinen Händen- ... und Einsamkeit. Vielleicht... vielleicht, wenn ich dieses eine Mal auf mein Herz hörte... vielleicht fand ich dann endlich meinen inneren Frieden... 'Ja, ich werde es tun... ich werde ihn heiraten... aber auf Saiyajinart.' Mit diesen Gedanken schlief ich schließlich ein.  
  
Ich ließ mir Zeit mit dem Einkauf. Sollte Vegeta doch ruhig merken, dass ich schmollte. Was war an diesem doofen Liedtext denn so schlimm, dass er es mir nicht sagen wollte? Hmpf, eigentlich müsste ich dafür absichtlich seine geliebte Schokolade vergessen. Aber so grausam war ich natürlich nicht. Vegeta würde für Schokolade sterben und wenn ich keine mitbrachte, war er sicherlich bitter enttäuscht. Außerdem war es jedes Mal sooo süß, wenn er die Schokolade entdeckte und seine Augen freudig aufleuchteten. Ich wäre ein Idiot, mir das entgehen zu lassen. Aber der Liedtext ließ mich nicht los. Ich erinnerte mich, wie Vegeta errötet war und eigentlich passierte ihm so etwas selten. Tja, was sollte ich machen? Ich konnte kein Englisch- mich wunderte es, dass Vegeta diese Sprache beherrschte-, also musste ich mir jemanden suchen, der es tat. Ich schnappte mir den Erstbesten, der mir auf dem Heimweg über den Weg lief. Der Mann sah mich etwas erschrocken an- ich hatte wohl doch etwas zu fest zugepackt. "Entschuldigen Sie. Sprechen Sie Englisch?" "Ja", erwiderte er verwirrt und mit einer Spur Misstrauen. Er wusste offenbar nicht, worauf ich hinaus wollte. Na, das konnten wir ändern. "Würden Sie mir bitte etwas übersetzen. Ich habe das mal irgendwo gehört und wüsste gerne, was es bedeutet." "Ja, natürlich." Er lächelte hilfsbreit. "Was bedeutet: Take my heart and make me happy? "Wörtlich übersetzt soviel wie: Nimm mein Herz und mach mich glücklich." "Und: Take me hard and make me happy, was bedeutet das?" Er sah mich etwas schief von der Seite an und im nächsten Moment verstand ich wieso: "Nimm mich hart und mach mich glücklich." "Ähhh... danke. Aufwiedersehen", meinte ich und stapfte weiter durch den Schnee. Okay, jetzt wusste ich, was der Unterschied zwischen 'Take my heart' und 'Take me hard' war, aber warum war mein Prinz so rot geworden? Wir hatten doch schon oft miteinander geschlafen, und als Kuschelsex konnte man es in den seltensten Fällen bezeichnen... oder war seine Röte auf seine Gedanken zurückzuführen? Ich spürte, wie ich anfing zu grinsen. ' 'Geta, 'Geta, 'Geta... du kommst immer noch nicht von mir los, nicht wahr.... ebenso wenig wie ich von dir. Du alles was mich am Leben hält, mein stolzer Prinz.' Seufzend betrat ich das Haus, stellte die Einkäufe auf den Küchentisch und lauschte angestrengt, ob ich irgendwelche Geräusche hörte, die mir verrieten, wo Vegeta war. Fehlanzeige. Ich suchte nach seiner Aura und fand sie in unserem Schlafzimmer. Ich ging hinauf, um ihn zu begrüßen, aber ich fand ihn schlafend. Wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte, lag er auf dem Bett ausgestreckt auf dem Bauch, die Arme um mein Kopfkissen und schnurrte gut vernehmlich. Meine Augen glitten über seine leicht gespreizten Beine hinauf zu den wundervollen Rundungen seines Hinterns. Die erregende Vorstellung, die mich bei diesem Anblick überfiel, ließ mich leise keuchen und ich verließ den Raum wieder leise, weil ansonsten nicht mehr für rationale Handlungsweisen garantieren konnte. Um mich von diesem... Bild, das immer noch in meinem Kopf umherschwirrte, abzulenken, begann ich die Einkäufe auszupacken.  
  
Als ich wieder aufwachte, merkte ich sofort, dass etwas nicht mit mir stimmte. Oh verdammt, der Traum von Kakarott war wohl doch etwas zu heiß gewesen. Ich setzte mich auf und blickte auf meine Erektion hinunter. "Du suchst dir wirklich die besten Momente aus", murmelte ich und suchte nach Kakarotts Aura. Mit etwas Glück war er schon zu Hause. Als ich sein Ki in der Küche fand, breitete sich ein Grinsen auf meinen Gesicht aus. Zeit die Hochzeitsglocken zu läuten!  
  
Jetzt war alles ausgepackt und ich stützte mich mit beiden Händen auf den Küchentisch und ließ den Kopf hängen. Ich versuchte tief durchzuatmen und meine Gefühle in den Griff zu kriegen. Gott, ich wollte ihn so sehr... Plötzlich presste sich ein ziemlich nackter und ziemlich harter Prinz von hinten an mich. "Da bist du ja endlich wieder", schurrte er leise in mein Ohr und presste sich noch enger an meinen Körper, damit ich seine Erregung deutlich spüren konnte. Allein dieses Gefühl brachte mich fast um den Verstand. Überrascht keuchte ich auf. 'Hast du mich gehört, Liebster?' Seine Lippen saugte an meinem Nacken und brachen damit den Damm, hinter dem ich mein Verlangen nach ihm die ganze Zeit zurückgehalten hatte. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, packte ihn an der Hüfte und verfrachtete ihn kurzerhand auf den Küchentisch. Ich hätte Protest erwartet, doch er grinste nur und leckte sich hungrig die Lippen. Lippen, die ich sofort mit den meinen versiegelte. Unsere Münder trafen einander mit beinahe schmerzender Intensität und bereitwillig gewährte er mir sofort Einlass. Seine geschmeidige Zunge rieb sich an meiner, stupste sie fordernd an, spielte und kämpfte mit ihr. Ich stöhnte ihm in den Mund. Er wusste wirklich, was er tun musste, um mich verrückt zu machen. Meine Hände begannen wie von selbst über seinen begehrenswerten Körper zu wandern, strichen seinen Rücken hinauf, massierten kurz seinen Nacken, was ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Körper schickte und streichelten dann über die unzähligen Narben an seinem Oberkörper. Seine Beine schlangen sich um meine Taille und zogen mich noch näher zu ihm heran. Als sein Glied meinen Bauch berührte, stöhnten wir beide auf und er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, bot mir seinen Hals an. Mein Blick hing an seinen feuchten Lippen und einen Moment lang konnte ich mich wirklich nicht entscheiden, bis er mir mit seinem Schwanz einen warnenden Klaps auf den Hintern gab. Ich tupfte kleine Küsschen auf seine gebräunte Haut und zwickte ihn ab und zu mit meinen Zähnen. Der Druck seiner Beine um mich herum verstärkte sich und brach mir nun beinahe die Rippen und er wand sich unter meinen Händen. Sein gottgleicher Körper verlangte ganz offensichtlich nach mehr. War er etwa schon so weit? Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein kleines, gemeines Grinsen sich auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitete, als ich fragte: "Na, 'Geta. Schön geträumt?" Einen Moment lang sah er mich betroffen an, fragte sich, wie ich wohl zu dieser Erkenntnis gekommen war, und bewies mir damit, dass meine Vermutung voll ins kleine Schwarze getroffen hatte. Dann grinste er zurück. 'Ich liebe seine Art zu grinsen' "Oh, ja. Und ich arbeite gerade hart daran, Träume Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen..." "Hart... hmmm, 'Geta?", fragte ich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und machte ihn auf die zweideutige Bedeutung des Wortes aufmerksam, indem ich mit einer Hand leicht über seine Erregung strich. Unwillkürlich drückt er mir seine Hüfte entgegen, aber ich hatte etwas anderes mit ihm vor. Nein, er sollte nicht auf diese Weise kommen. Wenn er mir schon mal die Führung überließ, würde ich es auch nutzen. Damit wandte ich mich seinem Nacken zu, ließ meine Zunge über diese empfindliche Stelle kreisen. Er ließ seinen Kopf ausstöhnend gegen meine Schulter fallen, damit ich besser herankam. 'Oh ja, das macht dich heiß, nicht wahr, mein kleiner Prinz?' Meine Zähne gruben sich ohne mein Zutun, ja sogar fast gegen meinen Willen immer tiefer in das weiche Fleisch seines muskulösen Halses. Jede Faser in mir schrie danach, noch ein bisschen weiter zu gehen. Nur ein ganz kleines bisschen noch.... ich konnte sein Blut unter der Haut pulsieren fühlen.... plötzlich packte mich eine starke Hand in den Haaren und zog meinen Kopf zurück. Unwillig knurrend entblößte ich in einer warnenden Geste die Zähne und blickte in die bodenlosen, nachtschwarzen Augen meines Prinzen. "Noch nicht Kakarott... später." Mit einem Kopfnicken gab ich ihm zu verstehen, dass das okay für mich war und er löste vorsichtig den festen Griff in meinen Haaren, nicht vollständig überzeugt. Ich wusste nicht, warum der Zeitpunkt eine Rolle spielen sollte, aber wenn es sein Wunsch war, so war er mir Befehl. In einer bedauernden Geste leckte ich noch einmal über die Stelle, an der sich deutlich die Abdrücke meiner Zähne abzeichneten, bevor ich wieder gierig seine Lippen in Besitz nahm. Eine Hand wanderte seinen Rücken hinunter zu seinem Schwanz, der hinter ihm in einem feurigen Tanz hin und herschwang und so seine Erregung verriet und in dem Moment, in dem ich die Stelle berührte, an dem er mit Vegetas Körper verschmolz, abrupt in seiner Bewegung stoppte. Das Fell sträubte sich als ich mit meinen Daumen gegen den Strich strich und den Ansatzpunkt leicht massierte. Vegeta schnappte nach Luft und seine Augen rollte nach hinten, aber ich war nicht gewillt von seinen sinnlichen Lippen abzulassen. Während unseren Zungenspiel versuchte er immer wieder keuchend mehr Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Als ich meinen Oberkörper an ihn drückte, konnte ich spüren, wie sein Herz raste. 'Ja, genauso möchte ich dich haben mein Prinz' In diesem Moment begann er seine Hüfte gegen mich zu bewegen, um seine Erregung abzubauen und sich endlich Erlösung zu verschaffen. 'Oh nein, so nicht Vegeta.' Ich packte seine Hüfte mit aller Macht um sie an der Bewegung zu hindern und musste dabei zu meinen eigenen Bedauern seinen Schwanz loslassen. Seine Finger krallten sich frustriert in die Rückseite meines Oberteils und rissen es entzwei. Sein Schwanz glitt durch den schmalen Zwischenraum zwischen seinen Beinen und meinem Körper und streichelte aufreizend über mein eigenes drängendes Verlangen. "Tu was Kakarott!", forderte er mich mit rauer Stimme auf. Zum ersten Mal seit er herunter gekommen war, sah ich ihn genauer an. Er sah so wahnsinnig gut aus. Die Beine um meine Taille, seine Erregung stolz aufgerichtet, die festen Bauchmuskeln angespannt. Mein Blick glitt weiter hinauf zu seinen perfekt geformten Brustmuskeln, ließ nicht eine einzige Narbe aus die er in seinen vielen ausgetragenen Kämpfen davongetragen hatte, die ihn nicht entstellten, sondern ihn im Gegenteil noch anziehender machten, weil sie keinen Zweifel daran ließen, dass hier vor mir ein stolzer und unglaublich starker Krieger saß, kam schließlich bei seinem Gesicht an, musterte die geröteten Wangen und sah tief in die tiefschwarzen Augen, die von Liebe, Verlangen und Leidenschaft sprachen. (A/N: Wow, was für ein Schachtelsatz! :-P) Ich prägte mir jedes Detail genau ein, geradeso, als würde ich ihn das erste Mal sehen. 'Er ist so unglaublich schön' Dem engelsgleichen Wesen vor mir riss nun allerdings der Geduldsfaden und er beugte sich vor und grub seine Zähne tief in meinen Hals. Zuerst dachte ich, er wollte mich ermahnen, endlich zur Sache zu kommen, doch dann spürte ich einen scharfen Schmerz und fühlte etwas warmes meinen Hals hinunterlaufen, das sofort gierig von seiner samtigen Zuge fortgeleckt wurde. Ungläubig riss ich die Augen auf, doch unter den Schmerz mischte sich ein Gefühl unbändiger Lust. Die merkwürdige Mischung auf Schmerz und Lust, trug mich in Höhen hinauf, die ich niemals zuvor erreicht hatte. Ich drängte mich instinktiv gegen ihn, begann mich schnurrend an seinem Körper zu reiben, hörte ihn stöhnen und fühlte ihn grinsen. Das war einfach unglaublich! Was machte er nur mit mir? Und als hätte er mich gehört, antwortete er: "Ich habe mich entschieden, dich zu heiraten, Kakarott." Wie er das sagte. Als wäre es etwas on minderer Bedeutung- für mich bedeutete dieser kleine Satz ALLES. Ich fühlte wie ein plötzliches Glücksgefühl meinen Körper federleicht werden ließ und küsste ihn stürmisch, aber er wandte sich unwillig wieder ab, um weiter das Blut aufzulecken, das meinen Hals herablief. "Aber nicht auf die menschliche Art. Wie heiraten wie es sich für Saiyajins gehört!", fügte er noch hinzu und ich fühlte wie sein Brustkorb vibrierte, als er anfing zu schnurren. "Mhmmmm..... du schmeckst so gut....." Jede Berührung seiner Zunge verursachte mir eine Gänsehaut.... und sie berührte mich oft. 'Oh... ja.... jaaaa.... das tut so guuut ' "Unnnhnnn.... ahhhhnnnnhhhh....aahhh..... 'Geta!" Ich war nicht mehr fähig in einem vernünftigen Satz zu antworten und sein Schnurren nahm deutlich an Lautstärke zu, als er mein Stöhnen hörte, was mich wiederum dazu veranlasste, lauter zu werden.... doch plötzlich brach er ab. Verwirrt öffnete ich die Augen, was war denn jetzt schon wieder nicht in Ordnung? Ich folgte seinem Blick und sah die schwarze Katze in der Küchentür sitzen, die wohl zum Haus gehörte, denn sie kreuzte ständig hier auf. Obwohl Vegeta sie schon etliche Male davon gejagt hatte, saß sie jetzt schon wieder hier und musterte uns aus ihren goldgelben Augen. (A/N: Jetzt fragt mich bitte nicht, wie die Katze dorthin kommt. Die hat sich einfach in die Geschichte geschlichen. GOMEN! *verbeug* :-D). "Sieh dir das Mistvieh an, Kakarott", knurrte mein Prinz "Sitzt da und gibt uns Noten." Ich war anscheinend nicht der Einzige, der sich von der Anwesenheit eines Zuschauers gestört fühlte. Und in Anbetracht der Hitze zwischen meinen Beinen und dem Druck in meinem Unterleib, konnte ich jetzt ABSOLUT keine Störung vertragen. Ich war schon nahe dran, das Tier mit einem Ki-Blast in den Katzenhimmel zu pusten, als mir eine bessere Lösung einfiel. Ich nahm meinen Prinzen, eine Hand unter seinem wundervollen Hintern und setzte zwei Finger an meine Stirn. Vegeta keuchte aufgrund unserer plötzlichen Nähe laut auf und presste sich gegen mich. Verdammt, das war nicht fair! Um die Momentane Teleportation benutzen zu können, musste ich mich konzentrieren. Wie sollte man das denn in solcher Position? Schließlich entschied sich mein Prinz aber für eine wenige Sekunden still zu halten und wir standen in unserem Schlafzimmer. Mit einem gekonnten Schwung landete er auf dem Bett und ich befreite mich schnell von meiner Hose ehe ich ihm folgte. Meine Zunge bahnte sich auf verschlungen Pfaden über seinen Oberkörper ihren Weg zurück zu seinem Hals und schließlich zu seinen erwartungsvoll geöffneten Lippen. Doch sein Geschmack überraschte mich. Ich konnte mich in seinem Mund schmecken- mein Blut. Meine Hände verkrampften sich und krallten sich in das Laken als ein Welle der Lust über mir zusammenschlug. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob ich in diesem Moment irgendwelche Geräusche von mir gab, denn in diesem präzisen Augenblick war ich blind und taub für alles außer diesem überwältigend erregenden Geschmack. Ich sah wie sich sein Mund zu einem Grinsen verzog als er mich mit größerer Intensität küsste. Alleine damit brachte er mich schon fast an die Grenze und nun war ich es der verzweifelt nach Luft schnappte. Mit großer Willensanstrengung lockerte ich ein Hand und ließ sie dann zu seinem Schwanz wandern, wo sie sein seidiges Fell liebkoste. Seine Hüfte begann meiner rhythmisch entgegenzukommen und er gab ein leises Wimmern von sich, das fast wie das Miauen eines verlassenen Kätzchens klang. Diese Geräusch hörte ich nur äußerst selten, nämlich wenn er sich absolut nicht mehr beherrschen konnte und um Erlösung bettelte. "Armer 'Geta.... Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du schon so weit bist", hauchte ich ihm mitfühlend zu und er bedachte mich dafür mit einem vernichtenden Blick. "Hör auf Witze zu machen, Kakarott!", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Ich streichelte noch einmal über seinen Schwanz, vom Ansatzpunkt bis zur Spitze, sein Kopf fiel zurück und er gab gegen seinen Willen wieder ein zittriges Miauen von sich. "Hör auf mich zu quälen", zischte mein Prinz erbost. Ja, er konnte wirklich ziemlich unausstehlich werden, wenn er nicht bekam, was er wollte. Kaum hatte ich diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, fand ich mich auch schon auf dem Rücken wieder, Vegeta auf allen vieren über mir. Ungeduldig zerrte er mir meine Unterhose vom Körper, sein leises Knurren und seine entblößten Zähne verrieten, dass er nicht unbedingt in gnädiger Stimmung war. Da kam mir eine Idee. Ich würde ihn erlösen und mir gleichzeitig noch etwas Gutes tun. Kaum hatte er mich von meinem letzten Kleidungsstück befreit, rutschte ich zwischen seinen Armen weiter nach unten, bis ich mein Ziel genau vor Augen hatte. Seine Blicke folgten mir und als er erkannte, was ich vorhatte, schloss er erwartungsvoll seine wunderschönen Augen. Ich lag zwischen seinen Beinen, seine Erregung direkt vor meinem Gesicht. Ich ließ meine Hände über seinen Rücken hinunter zu seinem Hintern wandern und legte sie auf die festen Muskeln dort. Unwillkürlich und leise aufstöhnend kam er meinen Hand- flächen entgegen. 'Aber 'Geta- das ist doch die falsche Richtung', dachte ich grinsend und drückte seinen Unterleib zu mir herunter. Meine Zunge verließ meinen Mund und stupste die Spitze seiner Erektion an und wurde mit einem tiefen, kehligen Stöhnen belohnt. Ich umkreiste seine Eichel, wanderte am Schaft hinab und langsam wieder herauf, bevor ich ' ihn ' vollständig in den Mund nahm. An dieser Stelle befand sich Vegeta an der Grenze zu Lustschreien. Es war Musik in meinen Ohren und sein maskuliner Geruch, der von dieser Stelle besonders stark ausströmte, verwirrte mir mehr und mehr die Sinne. Ich versuchte verzweifelt mein eigenes drängendes Verlangen zu ignorieren- was für mich in diesem Moment zählte, war, meinen Prinzen zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt zu machen. "Unnn.... jaaa Kakarott...... hör.... nicht.... nnhhnnnn.....auf.....", stöhnte er. 'Das ist das Letzte, was ich jetzt tun würde, mein Prinz. Jetzt, wo du so dicht dran bist....... ich habe dich so lange nicht mehr richtig geschmeckt........ komm für mich Vegeta, zeig mir, wie sehr du mich liebst.........' (A/N: "Kitty wants some cream" :-P (aus: Control Side Story von Rena "Sama")..... Kann mir jemand sagen, warum mir dieses Zitat ausgerechnet an DIESER Stelle einfällt? *GRINS*) Ich fühlte, wie er auf diesen Gedanken auch die letzten Schranken fallen ließ und nicht mehr versuchte sich zurückzuhalten. Hatte er mich gehört? Ich hatte kaum Zeit diese Frage zu Ende zu denken, als er sich auch schon mit einem erlösenden Schrei in meinen Mund ergoss. Er war näher dran gewesen, als ich gedacht hatte. Nachdem ich den letzten Tropfen der wertvollen Flüssigkeit aufgenommen hatte rutschte ich wieder nach oben und Vegeta erlaubte seinen Armen nachzugeben. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass mir ein leises Stöhnen entkam, als seine heiße Haut meine berührte. Er lag keuchend auf mir, den Kopf in meine Halsbiege geschmiegt und ich wartete mehr oder weniger geduldig darauf, dass er von seinem Orgasmus zurückkam, denn im Gegensatz zu ihm war ich noch immer unbefriedigt. Ich vertrieb mir die Zeit damit, seinen Geschmack in meinem Mund auszukosten und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als seine Zunge plötzlich über meine Bisswunde leckte. Normalerweise brauchte er länger. Ich sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln grinsen, seine Augen waren noch nicht wieder richtig klar, was bewies dass er doch noch nicht richtig über seinen Afterglow hinweg war, aber der Ausdruck in ihnen und etwas anderes an meinem Oberschenkel (A/N: Ihr wisst schon was ich meine *grins*) bewies mir, dass er noch lange nicht genug hatte... Seine talentierte Zunge wanderte weiter nach unten und zog immer kleiner werdende Kreise um meine linke Brustwarze bis sie schließlich darüber leckte und ihr Besitzer, begann an dem harten Nippel zu saugen. Ich bog mich ihm entgegen, mein Schwanz begann wie von selbst ihm in einem regelmäßigem Rhythmus leichte Schläge auf den wohlgeformten Hintern zu geben und sein Stöhnen vermischte sich mit meinem. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber aus irgendeinem Grund machte es ihn heiß. Nach einer Ewigkeit ließ er von meiner Brustwarze ab um ihrem Gegenstück dieselbe Behandlung zuteil werden zu lassen. Verdammt, das war ganz bestimmt nicht die Stelle and der ich seine Berührung brauchte! Er grinste wieder. Irgendwie schien es auf seinem Gesicht festgefroren zu sein, oder so etwas, dachte ich frustriert. Entweder das, oder er konnte Gedanken lesen. Aber er war wohl in gnädiger Stimmung, denn er begann sein Bein, das zwischen meinen lag, langsam gegen den Teil meines Körpers zu reiben, der sich so nach ihm sehnte. 'Zu langsam...... definitiv zu langsam!' Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und hörte mich ungeduldig knurren. Er sah auf, einen betont unschuldigen Blick in den Augen. "Ist irgendetwas Kakarott? Wolltest du mir etwas sagen?" Das war zu viel. Provokanter Bastard! Provokanter, wunderschöner Bastard! Eher er noch einmal blinzeln konnte, hatte ich mich herum gerollt, drückte ihn mit meinem Gewicht auf das Bett und hielt seine Handgelenke fest. Er lächelte belustigt, legte den Kopf zur Seite und bot mir seinen ungeschützten Hals dar. Ohne zu überlegen tat ich das, was ich eigentlich schon vorhin hatte tun wollen: Ich biss ihn so fest ich konnte und durchbrach mit meinen Zähnen schließlich seine Haut. Das Stöhnen, das daraufhin an meine Ohren drang war ein Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust. Wahrscheinlich fühlte er ähnliches wie ich vorhin, aber kaum hatte ich angefangen diesen Gedanken zu denken, überflutete eine andere Empfindung mein Nervensystem und machte mich unempfindlich für alles andere- der Geschmack seines Blutes. Die Lust, die daraufhin durch meinen Körper schoss war um ein vielfaches intensiver als die, die ich vorhin empfunden hatte, als ich mein eigenes Blut in seinem Mund geschmeckt hatte. Dies hier war reiner, direkter... und es war das Blut meines Prinzen. Aufeinmal spürte ich, wie sein Erinnerungen, sein Gefühle, seine Gedanken durch eine geheimnisvolle telepathische Verbindung zu mir flossen. Gott, was war das? An dieser Stelle klinkte sich wieder etwas in meinem Gehirn ein und ich nahm meine Umgebung wieder wahr.... und ich merkte, wie heftig sich Vegeta gegen mich rieb, während ich immer und immer wieder über seine Wunde leckte. 'Wow, er ist so leidenschaftlich' 'Quatsch nicht blöd rum Kakarott! Mach was..... ich brauche dich....', kam umgehend die Antwort. Im erstem Moment war ich etwas verwirrt- wie hatte er zu mir sprechen können, wenn er doch die ganze Zeit stöhnte? Dann begriff ich. 'Hast du's endlich geschnallt, du Baka? Das ist die saiyanische Hochzeitsvariante . Jetzt tu endlich was!', fuhr Vegeta mich über unsere telepathisch Verbindung an. Ungläubig richtete ich mich auf bis ich vor ihm kniete und starrte seine Wunde an. Das war ein Wunder! Ich hörte ihn gefährlich knurren und sein Blick war mörderisch, als ich genau das Gegenteil von dem tat, das er wollte. Seine Beine schlangen sich um meine Hüfte und er hob seine Hüfte, bis sein Hinterteil meinen Penis berührte. Ein langes, zittriges Stöhnen entkam meinen Lippen und ich legte meine Hände unwillkürlich auf seine Hüfte, während ich gegen den Wunsch ankämpfte, ihn mir zu nehmen. "Führe mich nicht in Versuchung, Vegeta", keuchte ich und spürte wie ich begann zu zittern. Ich wollte ihn so sehr....... aber er würde sicher nie....... 'Wie deutlich muss ich eigentlich noch werden ?', hörte ich seine Gedanken und riss ungläubig die Augen auf. Er.... er wollte.... Dann begann er leise zu singen, seine Stimme fast ein Schnurren: "Take me hard and make happy...." Er wollte wirklich..... dass ich..... Was für ein verrückter Tag! Natürlich ließ ich mich nicht zweimal bitten, solch ein einmaliges Angebot ließ nur ein kompletter Vollidiot ungenutzt verstreichen...... Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich ihn vorher dehnen sollte, aber ein ziemlich ärgerlicher Prinz hielt mich davon ab: 'Mach endlich!!!' Okay, wenn er es so wünschte..... Ich nahm alle Selbstberrschung zusammen und konzentrierte mich um ganz langsam und vorsichtig in ihn einzudringen. Trotzdem verzog sich sein Gesicht schmerzhaft. Ich wollte ihm nicht weh tun, aber ich wusste, dass sich der Schmerz bald in das Gegenteil verwandeln würde. In einer instinktiven Reaktion auf seine Schmerzen fing ich an beruhigend zu schnurren und er gab ein dankbares Miauen von sich. Als sich unsere Körper vollständig vereint hatten, hielt ich einen Moment inne, um uns beiden Zeit zu geben, uns an dieses neue Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Wir waren eins, nun das war an sich nichts Neues, aber es sind zwei neue Aspekte hinzu gekommen: erstens war ich zum ersten Mal der Dominantere und zweitens war unsere Vereinigung nicht länger nur rein körperlich sondern auch seelisch. Ich begann mich langsam zu bewegen und das Gefühl seiner Enge brachte mich beinahe um den Verstand, aber ich zwang mich, es langsam anzugehen. Ich wusste nicht, ob er jemals zuvor genommen wurde, aber so fest wie er war, glaubte ich es nicht. Dies sollte ein unvergessliches Erlebnis für ihn werden...... Seine Hüfte kam jedem meiner Stöße fordernd und ermutigend entgegen und inzwischen hatte ich keine Ahnung mehr, was ich für Geräusche von mir gab. Ich hörte nur noch sein Stöhnen und fühlte nur noch seine Hitze um mich. Ich wurde heftiger und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf meinen Prinzen, doch seine halb geschlossenen Augen verrieten keinen Schmerz.... im Gegenteil..... "Unnnn.... nnnhhhh..... 'Geta, du.... nhhhhhnnn.... du fühlst dich so verboten gut an.......", stöhnte ich, längst nicht mehr Herr meiner Sinne. Seine Antwort bestand aus einer merkwürdigen Mischung aus schnurren, miauen und stöhnen. Ich liebte es, ihn so bar jeglicher Selbstbeherrschung zu sehen und stieß nun so fest ich konnte in seinen wundervollen Körper, traf mit jedem Stoß zielsicher seinen Sweet Spot und brachte ihn an den Punkt, wo ich ihn am liebsten hatte- er schrie. 'Das ist mit Abstand das Geilste, was ich je erlebt habe' Ich wunderte mich über die Gedanken, die mir so plötzlich durch den Kopf gingen, aber begriff fast sofort, dass es seine gewesen waren. Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus, als ich nach seiner Männlichkeit griff und sie im Rhythmus meiner Stöße massierte. Wir beide waren jetzt jenseits des Punktes an dem wir schreien konnte, unsere Stimmen heiser und unsere Körper so nah dran.... so verdammt nahe dran. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr länger zurückhalten- nicht einmal für ihn. Und ihm schien es zum Glück nicht anders zu gehen, denn er gab schon wieder dieses leise Miauen von sich. Ein letzter Stoß, in den ich all meine Kraft legte, brachte uns beide über die Schwelle. Ich ergoss mich tief in seinem Körper und brach dann erschöpft über ihm zusammen.  
  
Als wir wieder von unserem Orgasmus zurück waren, rutschte er von mir herunter und kuschelte sich vertrauensvoll an mich. Ich strich ihm zärtlich durch das Haar, bevor mir die Augen zufielen. Wir hatten uns beide völlig verausgabt und schliefen tief und fest wie zwei Babys. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, war es bereits dunkel draußen und der Mond schien direkt in unser Fenster. Kakarott lag immer noch in meinen Armen, den Kopf an meiner Brust gebettet...... und er schnurrte. Das hatte er definitiv noch nie getan! Verwundert lauschte ich und fühlte ein Glücksgefühl in mir aufsteigen, wie ich es noch nie zuvor gekannt hatte. Saiyajins schnurren in der Regel nur wenn sie extrem glücklich sind. Meine Hand streichelte sanft durch sein zerzaustes Haar. Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, ihn zu heiraten. Er war jetzt mein und ich war sein und das war gut so! Er ist mein Gegenstück, derjenige der mich sowohl körperlich als auch seelisch komplett machte. Ich seufzte leise und drücke ihn an mich. Mein! Niemand konnte ihn mir je wieder wegnehmen. Schon gar nicht C17! Ich hatte mich auch dieses Mal gefragt, ob er C17 wohl genauso berührt hatte, wie er mich nun berührte, doch ich hatte diese Frage mit einem klaren Nein beantworten können. Die Art, wie er mich gemustert hatte, bevor ich ihn markiert hatte, die Art wie er mich küsste und streichelte..... all seine Liebe lag darin und C17 würde niemals erfahren, was es bedeutete von diesem besonderen Saiyajin geliebt zu werden! Plötzlich regte er sich und blinzelte verschlafen zu mir auf. "Du denkst zu laut", beschwerte er sich. Ich lächelte. "Entschuldige." "Warum hast du dich dieses Mal nehmen lassen, 'Geta? Ich dachte, dein Stolz verbietet es dir." Tja, so war er, mein Kakarott. Kam immer ohne Umschweife zu dem Punkt, der ihn interessierte. "Es spielt für meinen Stolz nun keine Rolle mehr, wer von uns der Dominantere im Bett ist..... wer zuerst beißt, ist der Dominante in der Beziehung, deshalb muss ich meine Dominanz über dich nun nicht mehr im Bett beweisen..... Bist.... bist du glücklich Kakarott?" Nun lächelte auch er und umarmte mich fest als er seinen Kopf wieder auf meine Brust legte. "Sehr, sehr glücklich, 'Geta. Das mit der Hochzeit hatte ich mir zwar anders vorgestellt, aber die sayanische Variante ist sogar noch besser." "Saiyajins brauchen keinen dummen Ring am Finger. Ihre Bindung geht sehr viel tiefer als es sich diese erbärmlichen Menschen überhaupt vorstellen können." "'Geta? Unsere Väter.... haben sie auch....?" "Mhmmm, sie haben auch geheiratet. Da kann man wohl sagen: Wie der Vater, so der Sohn." "Sieht so aus, als hätte Bulma mit ihrem Versöhnungsurlaub für uns beide Erfolg gehabt." "Ja, und das wird sie uns bis zu unserem beziehungsweise bis zu ihrem Tod unter die Nase reiben- es kommt darauf an, was eher eintrifft" "Lass uns nicht von Tod sprechen, Koi. Nicht jetzt. Nicht heute nacht." Seine treuen Hundaugen trafen meine und ich fühlte wieder dieses herrlich warme Gefühl in mir aufstieg. Mein ganzes Leben lang bin ich dem Glück hinterher gejagt, hab all diejenigen beneidet, die es bereits gefunden hatten..... und jetzt gehörte ich endlich auch zu ihnen. Ich glaube an das Schicksal und die Macht der Träume. Das Schicksal hat mich auf die Erde geführt, wo ich meinen Kakarott traf, doch das alleine war nicht genug, denn erst der Traum von Liebe und Glück hat mich schließlich hier hingebracht. Träume sind die stärkste Kraft, die es im Universum gibt und der sich sogar wir Saiyajins unterwerfen müssen Deshalb ist es besonders wichtig, seine Träume nicht sterben zu lassen, denn so lange Träume leben, hat jeder die Chance sein Glück zu finden. Wirklich jeder. Das weiß ich jetzt.  
  
Owari  
  
Puh, das war ein hartes Stück Arbeit. Aber es hat SOOOO einen Spaß gemacht!!!!!! Bitte gebt mir Feedback (an: Fellfie@gmx.net) Bidde, bidde, bidde!!!!!  
  
Nachwort:  
  
'Geta: *letzten Satz ("Das weiß ich jetzt") tipp, von Tastatur ablass, aufsteh, zufrieden kuck* Na bitte! Geschafft! Kaki: Super Vegeta! *stolz auf Monitor kuck* Das haben wir gut gemacht! 'Geta: *räusper* Du meinst: ICH habe das gut gemacht *Vegetatypischgrins* Kaki: *zurückgrins, weil genau weiß, dass 'Geta ihn nur provozieren will* Von mir aus mein Prinz *Vegeta pack und auf Schreibtisch verfracht* Und dafür bekommst du jetzt eine Belohnung *ihn küss* Federvieh, Fellfie: *ungläubig zuseh, wie die beiden sich zehn Minuten ununterbrochen küssen und es dabei irgendwie schaffen sich die ersten Klamotten ausziehen* Fellfie: *zu Federvieh murmel* Müssen die nicht mal Luft holen? Federvieh: *schulterzuck, zurückmurmel* Keine Ahnung Fellfie: Aber aus irgendeinem Grund hat er Vegeta gerne vor sich auf einem Tisch sitzen, egal ob nun Küchentisch oder Schreibtisch...... frage mich wieso.... Federvieh: *theatralisch die Arme zum Himmel heb* Wer kennt sich schon mit den Fantasien der Männer aus? Kaki: *Vegeta an die Hose geh* Fellfie: *schrei* Hey, aber nicht auf meinem Schreibtisch! Federvieh: Die sind ja schlimmer als meine beiden Vögel! 'Geta: *vom Schreibtisch rutsch* Na dann eben nicht *grins* Wir wollte euch doch nur ein paar Anregungen für eure nächsten Lemon geben. Fellfie: *blush* Die kriege ich auch ohne eure Hilfe hin! *trotzig ist* Federvieh: *murmel* Wenn du Goten mitbringen würdest...... Fellfie: FEDERVIEH!!! Federvieh: Mein ja nur mal.... du weißt ja wo ich wohne, nicht 'Geta.......? Fellfie: FEDERVIEH! Kaki: Hey, 'Geta ist meiner. M.e.i.n.e.r.! Klar? Den teil ich nicht mit meinem Sohn! Fellfie: *SuperSaiyajin Kaki beruhigend den Rücken tätschel* Schon gut, reg dich nicht auf. *leise zu sich selbst murmel* Is ja nur mein Zimmer, dass du gerade verwüstest.... 'Geta: Hat Spaß gemacht mit euch und Möhrchen zusammenzuarbeiten. Sollten wir mal wieder machen. Federvieh: *denkt* er meint wohl er und Kakarott schreiben und Fellfie und ich passen auf, dass sie auch was schaffen und sich nicht ständig an die Wäsche gehen...... Fellfie: *zur gleichen Zeit laut sag* Dann aber bei ihr *auf Federvieh zeig* Federvieh: *aus Gedanken gerissen ist* Bei mir??? *an Fellfies leergefressenen Kühlschrank denk* *sich schnell Ausrede einfallen lass* Nee, nee, sie hat den besseren Computer, wir treffen uns wieder bei ihr! *auf Fellfie zeig* Fellfie: *auch an leeren Kühlschrank denk und hilflos in die Runde kuck* 'Geta: Naja, bis irgendwann dann *sich zum gehen wend* Kaki: *hinter Vegeta hereil und Arm um seine Taille leg* Wir sollten viel öfter solche Geschichten schreiben. Man glaubt ja gar nicht, was da alles ans Tageslicht kommt.... ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mich so sehr liebst, 'Geta *treues Lächeln aufsetz* 'Geta: *blush* Halt die Klappe Möhrchen! Was meine Gefühle für dich angeht habe ich in der Fic gewaltig übertrieben *trotzig nick* Jawohl! Kaki: *Küsschen auf Kopf drück* Du sollst mich nicht anlügen * zärtlich lächel* 'Geta: *noch mehr an Farbe zunehm* Gut, es kann kann sein, dass ich dich ein klitzekleines bisschen mag Kaki: Ein klitzekleines bisschen? *grins* Letzte Nacht hast du mir etwas anderes entgegegeschrien........... 'Geta: *nun tief rot sei* Federvieh: *die Jungs zur Tür rausschieb* Okay, das könnt ihr auch zu Hause klären 'Geta: *smirk* Macht dort sowieso mehr Spaß...... Federvieh, Fellfie: *hinterherwink* Tschüüüüß! Bis zum nächsten Mal. Kaki, 'Geta: *davon schon nichts mehr mitkrieg, weil schon ganz und gar miteinander beschäftigt* Kaki: *MT benutz* Fellfie: Tja, jetzt sind sie weg und was machen wir jetzt? Federvieh: Wir stürzen uns an unsere Computer und schreiben schnell an unseren eigenen Fanfics weiter- jetzt wo wir niemanden mehr beaufsichtigen müssen. Fellfie: Guuuuuuuuute Idee! *voll Tatendrang an Compi stürz* Federvieh: *nach Hause flitz und ebenfalls an Computer stürz*  
  
Das war' s jetzt aber entgültig! Bye, bye und tschüß bis zum nächsten Mal! (wo ihr eure Kommis hinschicken könnt, wisst ihr ja bereits :-P) Übrigens zu der Fic gehört auch ein Gedicht mit gleichem Namen, das ich selbst verfasst habe..... könnt ihr ja auch mal lesen *Schleichwerbung mach* Eure Fellfie 


	2. Nachwort

AHHH! Ich hab gesehen, dass man mein Nachwort so gut wie gar nicht lesen kann. Son ein Mist! Deshalb habe ich mich entschlossen es noch mal hinten anzuhängen- leicht verständlich dieses Mal.  
  
  
  
Nachwort:  
  
'Geta: *letzten Satz ("Das weiß ich jetzt") tipp, von Tastatur ablass, aufsteh, zufrieden kuck* Na bitte! Geschafft!  
  
Kaki: Super Vegeta! *stolz auf Monitor kuck* Das haben wir gut gemacht!  
  
'Geta: *räusper* Du meinst: ICH habe das gut gemacht *Vegetatypischgrins*  
  
Kaki: *zurückgrins, weil genau weiß, dass 'Geta ihn nur provozieren will* Von mir aus mein Prinz *Vegeta pack und auf Schreibtisch verfracht* Und dafür bekommst du jetzt eine Belohnung *ihn küss*  
  
Federvieh, Fellfie: *ungläubig zuseh, wie die beiden sich zehn Minuten ununterbrochen küssen und es dabei irgendwie schaffen sich die ersten Klamotten ausziehen*  
  
Fellfie: *zu Federvieh murmel* Müssen die nicht mal Luft holen?  
  
Federvieh: *schulterzuck, zurückmurmel* Keine Ahnung  
  
Fellfie: Aber aus irgendeinem Grund hat er Vegeta gerne vor sich auf einem Tisch sitzen, egal ob nun Küchentisch oder Schreibtisch...... frage mich wieso....  
  
Federvieh: *theatralisch die Arme zum Himmel heb* Wer kennt sich schon mit den Fantasien der Männer aus?  
  
Kaki: *Vegeta an die Hose geh*  
  
Fellfie: *schrei* Hey, aber nicht auf meinem Schreibtisch!  
  
Federvieh: Die sind ja schlimmer als meine beiden Vögel!  
  
'Geta: *vom Schreibtisch rutsch* Na dann eben nicht *grins* Wir wollte euch doch nur ein paar Anregungen für eure nächsten Lemon geben.  
  
Fellfie: *blush* Die kriege ich auch ohne eure Hilfe hin! *trotzig ist*  
  
Federvieh: *murmel* Wenn du Goten mitbringen würdest......  
  
Fellfie: FEDERVIEH!!!  
  
Federvieh: Mein ja nur mal.... du weißt ja wo ich wohne, nicht 'Geta.......?  
  
Fellfie: FEDERVIEH!  
  
Kaki: Hey, 'Geta ist meiner. M.e.i.n.e.r.! Klar? Den teil ich nicht mit meinem Sohn!  
  
Fellfie: *SuperSaiyajin Kaki beruhigend den Rücken tätschel* Schon gut, reg dich nicht auf. *leise zu sich selbst murmel* Is ja nur mein Zimmer, dass du gerade verwüstest....  
  
'Geta: Hat Spaß gemacht mit euch und Möhrchen zusammenzuarbeiten. Sollten wir mal wieder machen.  
  
Federvieh: *denkt* er meint wohl er und Kakarott schreiben und Fellfie und ich passen auf, dass sie auch was schaffen und sich nicht ständig an die Wäsche gehen......  
  
Fellfie: *zur gleichen Zeit laut sag* Dann aber bei ihr *auf Federvieh zeig*  
  
Federvieh: *aus Gedanken gerissen ist* Bei mir??? *an Fellfies leergefressenen Kühlschrank denk* *sich schnell Ausrede einfallen lass* Nee, nee, sie hat den besseren Computer, wir treffen uns wieder bei ihr! *auf Fellfie zeig*  
  
Fellfie: *auch an leeren Kühlschrank denk und hilflos in die Runde kuck*  
  
'Geta: Naja, bis irgendwann dann *sich zum gehen wend*  
  
Kaki: *hinter Vegeta hereil und Arm um seine Taille leg* Wir sollten viel öfter solche Geschichten schreiben. Man glaubt ja gar nicht, was da alles ans Tageslicht kommt.... ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mich so sehr liebst, 'Geta *treues Lächeln aufsetz*  
  
'Geta: *blush* Halt die Klappe Möhrchen! Was meine Gefühle für dich angeht habe ich in der Fic gewaltig übertrieben *trotzig nick* Jawohl!  
  
Kaki: *Küsschen auf Kopf drück* Du sollst mich nicht anlügen * zärtlich lächel* 'Geta: *noch mehr an Farbe zunehm* Gut, es kann kann sein, dass ich dich ein klitzekleines bisschen mag  
  
Kaki: Ein klitzekleines bisschen? *grins* Letzte Nacht hast du mir etwas anderes entgegegeschrien...........  
  
'Geta: *nun tief rot sei*  
  
Federvieh: *die Jungs zur Tür rausschieb* Okay, das könnt ihr auch zu Hause klären  
  
'Geta: *smirk* Macht dort sowieso mehr Spaß......  
  
Federvieh, Fellfie: *hinterherwink* Tschüüüüß! Bis zum nächsten Mal.  
  
Kaki, 'Geta: *davon schon nichts mehr mitkrieg, weil schon ganz und gar miteinander beschäftigt*  
  
Kaki: *MT benutz*  
  
Fellfie: Tja, jetzt sind sie weg und was machen wir jetzt?  
  
Federvieh: Wir stürzen uns an unsere Computer und schreiben schnell an unseren eigenen Fanfics weiter- jetzt wo wir niemanden mehr beaufsichtigen müssen.  
  
Fellfie: Guuuuuuuuute Idee! *voll Tatendrang an Compi stürz*  
  
Federvieh: *nach Hause flitz und ebenfalls an Computer stürz* 


End file.
